


Only The Brave

by LouisIsGolden28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, chief!harry, detective!louis, detective!zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is Lucas' dad, police/larry au, slow burn love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsGolden28/pseuds/LouisIsGolden28
Summary: Louis' life takes a lot of unexpected turns. One of those unexpected turns gave him Lucas, his son. A once called drunken mistake is now the reason he wakes up.Another one made him a single parent. That turn wasn't easy at first but when the consequences make him move to another part of London and make him change precincts he might find a new reason to wake up.Or the one where Louis is a detective and moves with his son. He changes precincts and his Chief might be an annoying asshole at first but after getting to know him better he might've been wrong about that.*NOT MPREG, A BIT ANGSTY, PROBABLY A LOT OF FLUFF EVENTUALLY*YOU CAN ALSO FIND IT ON WATTPAD :https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/250027875-only-the-brave
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. o n e

"C'mon, Lukey, you're going to your uncles Niall and Liam today," Louis coos at his 2 year old son.

"Papa no come?" the little boy with bright blue eyes asks behind his dummy.

"No, baby. I have to work today, remember?"

Lucas' bottom lip starts trembling and his big eyes fill with tears.

"Aw, baby don't cry. You're going to make papa cry too," Louis sighs sadly.

He picks up his toddler from the changing table and sets him on his hip. Lucas starts crying and clings against Louis' uniform tightly.

After a lot of fuss Louis managed to get his son in his carseat and went on his way to his friends who were nice enough to offer to watch Lucas.

He checks up on Lucas every now and then in the rearview mirror to make sure he's still alright. Every time he checks he sees his boy clutching onto his monkey stuffie and sniffling.

When they finally arrive at Niall and Liam's apartment, Lucas' sobbing went down completely.

He rings the bell and waits until his always-happy friend open the door, "Lukey!" Niall smiles at the small boy in Louis' arms.

Lucas ducks his head down in his papa's neck to hide his still wet face from his favorite uncle.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks with worry.

"I guess he doesn't want to leave me," Louis sighs, "I can't be late on my first day, though."

"Lukey, uncle Li made cookies yesterday especially for you!" Niall tries to bribe his godson to let go of his papa.

Lucas narrows his eyes and looks behind Niall, "Fow me?"

"Yes, only for you, my sweet boy!"

He looks over Niall's shoulder again, "No mommy, hewe?" he whispers anxiously.

Louis heart breaks and he's sure Niall's is breaking too. He hugs his son tighter and kisses his cheek.

"No, baby. Mommy isn't here, she's never going to get near you again, monkey." Louis explains with a trembling voice.

Niall scrunches his nose to hide his discomfort, "Lukey, you're always safe with us, you know that right?"

The small boy looks over at Niall and nods carefully.

Niall tries to reach out for Louis to hand him over but the boy keeps a tight grip on Louis' shirt.

"Papa no go," He cries again.

"Baby, I'll be back before you even know it," Louis coos.

Liam made his way to the door too when Niall was gone rather long and he hears his nephew crying, "What's happening? Why is my favorite monkey crying?"

Lucas looks up with big tears dripping down his cheeks.

"He doesn't want me to go and I'm going to be late on my first day, " Louis stresses.

Liam makes his way back into the house and returns quickly with a homemade cookie in his hand, "I have a cookie but I'm not hungry, do you know anyone who loves chocolate chip cookies?" He asks Niall and Louis.

Lucas looks at the cookie before looking at Louis, debating what to do.

Louis chuckles, "I don't know Li, I'm sure I can think of someone, maybe Ni?"

"No, uncle Lili, me! Me wan' cookie!" Lucas jumps in Louis arms excitedly.

"C'mon than, cookie monster," Liam reaches out to take him from Louis.

After taking his dummy out and giving his dad a slobbery kiss on his cheek he lets Liam take him, Louis gives him a small peck on his forehead and hands over his small backpack with all his stuff to Niall.

"Thank you so much, I don't even know how I can return this favor!" Louis thanks them.

"You don't have to, Lou. Now get going, you're already late," Niall ushers his best friend out of their apartment.

"Here, Lou, take this! I'm guessing you didn't bring any lunch as usual," Liam smiles and hands over a batch of home made cookies. Ever since Lucas is living full time with Louis and money is tight he tends to skip meals to save money and make sure his son has everything.

Louis smiles sheepishly before taking the cookies, "Yeah, I forgot."

"Sure, now go," Liam rolls his eyes.

"Call me if anything's wrong!"

"We will!"

"Bye!"

Louis sighs and makes his way to the station, where he's beginning his first day being transferred to a new precinct.

He's ten minutes late when he arrives at the front desk, "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm transferred here," He rushes out.

"Hi, welcome, you're on Chief Styles' team. It's on the fifth floor, his assistant will help you from there," She smiles kindly.

Louis nods and smiles back, trying to make a great first impression aside from being late.

"I'm Laura by the way, if you ever need something."

"Thanks Laura, I'll keep that in mind," he smiles back at her.

So far everyone seems friendly, he thinks.

He takes the elevator to the second floor, when he walks out there's a lot of officers running around doing whatever they're doing. Louis finally finds his way to the desk in front of the office with the name Styles on it.

"Hi, I'm new here," Louis introduces himself to the assistant.

The guy looks up and sighs. He takes his phone and calls a number, "New guy here for you, Mr. Styles," He says in a fake kind voice.

He spoke too soon, not everyone is friendly as it seems.

"You can go in there," He points to the door behind him with an obvious fake smile.

He gathers all his confident and knocks on the door before hearing a 'Come in!'

"Hi, I'm Louis T-"

"Tomlinson, yes, you're fifteen minutes late. On your first day," His new chief raises his voice a bit.

Louis is taken back by the tone but also by the looks, his last chief was 50 years old. Chief Styles is certainly not 50 years old, and it doesn't hurt to look at him, at all.

"I-I'm sorry Chief Styles, I had some private problems," He apologizes in a small voice.

"Don't we all have private problems, detective Tomlinson?" The chief asks with a scoff.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You're doing paperwork for now. Kevin, my assistant, will show you to your desk and your partner will help you with any questions, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Louis looks down in shame.

"You're dismissed," Harry sighs.

Once he's outside the office he sighs too, his first impression sucked. His certain his chief hates him already, for a second Louis thought he looked nice but his way of dealing with things is everything but nice.

"I'll show you to your desk," the assistant, Kevin, says little bit happier than before.

"Thanks, I'm Louis, by the way," Louis introduces himself for the sake of being polite. His mother raised him right.

"I'm Kevin, and your partner is Zayn Malik," a detective with black hair and the sharpest jawline he's ever seen looks up and smiles friendly.

"Hey, I'm Zayn indeed. Welcome to our precinct!"

Louis smiles at the enthusiastic partner, "Hi, I'm Louis, thanks."

Kevin glares a bit at Louis and walks away right after which leaves Louis with a confused face.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like people very much, it's in his nature to be a bitch to new ones," Zayn chuckles.

"Oh, alright, I thought I did something wrong already," Louis sighs in relief and sits down at the desk at the opposite of Zayn.

"So, late on your first day? Bet Harry scared you," Zayn laughs.

"Harry?"

"Chief Styles, yeah I'm sorry, we're friends outside of work," Zayn explains.

"Well, he wasn't exactly happy," Louis blushes.

"It's okay, bud. He isn't one to hold a grudge or anything and he isn't really that uptight. Well, at work he is, but he's a nice person outside of work."

"That's nice to hear, my last chief was a disaster."

"Why did you transfer, because of that chief, or?"

"No, I've had some private problems which involved my child, I moved from West-London to get a fresh start and give him a better future," Louis smiles tightly.

"What's his name?"

"Lucas," Louis answers with a proud smile plastered on his face.

"How old is he?" Zayn smiles too when he sees his partner's face light up.

"Turned two in July. Wait, I have a picture of him with me," Louis smiles and opens his bag to get the frame out to set on his desk.

"Gosh, you're giving me baby fever and I don't even have a girlfriend yet," Zayn gushes, "How cute can a kid be?"

"He is indeed very cute, he's the reason I'm late too," Louis sighs.

"What happened?"

"I've been home for like a month now and he has issues with me leaving ever since his mother left," Louis explains with pain in his heart. His kid has been through so much over two years.

"Wow, that's crazy, lad. You're a single parent?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah, it's not easy but my friends help out wherever they can. I'm sorry I got us on paperwork today, I'll try to drop off Lukey earlier tomorrow," Louis says apologetically.

"Don't worry, Louis. You got enough on your plate to worry about, I won't add any stress to that," Zayn smiles.

"Thanks, mate. I'm glad I got you as a partner."

"I'm glad my last partner retired and got you instead. He was always talking about his birds and his basement," Zayn laughs.

Louis laughs too, "I don't have any birds or a basement, so."

"I'm glad, now let's get started before Harry has our asses," Zayn playfully rolls his eyes and starts explaining everything he should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfic, ayyy! 
> 
> I got this Idea and just started writing, I don't know if this is any good :) 
> 
> I also don't know anything about the police system in England, I only know the Belgian system.. Please don't ask too many questions about it idk what im doing as usual 
> 
> alsoo Lucas is in the picture above, I gave him curls because that's soooo cuteeee :) and he still looks a bit like harry then 
> 
> hope you enjoyed ! 💛


	2. t w o

"You're early, today," Louis hears a voice behind him when he's about to push the button of the elevator.

He looks around and sees his partner with a big smile on his face, chief Styles is beside him but he doesn't acknowledge Louis.

"Hi, yeah, I dropped off Lucas earlier today," Louis smiles too.

"That means we're off paperwork right?" Zayn asks his chief and good friend.

Harry looks up and nods curtly, "Yeah."

The elevator ride would be awkward if it weren't for Zayn blabbering useless stories the whole time. Louis doesn't dare to say more than an occasional yes and a smile when it gets funny.

You could cut the tension with a knife and Louis doesn't know why his chief hates him this much. He was late and he gets that it's not tolerable but he deserves a second chance at least.

"Hi chief Styles," A girl flirts when the elevator opens, Louis scrunches his nose a bit, not on purpose though.

"Good morning, Shanon," Harry says with no emotion at all. The girl keeps her way too bright smile, though.

"I'll be at our desks in a minute," Zayn informs Louis while following Harry to his office.

Louis nods and makes his way to their desks, the girl, Shannon looks at him with a dirty glance. He frowns but shrugs it off when he sees her talking to Kevin, Harry's assistant, they both hate him, it's obvious.

"Why're you following me?" Harry asks with a sigh.

"Why're you acting like a douchebag when Louis is around?" Zayn snaps when they're in his office.

"Because I don't like slagging detectives," Harry snaps back.

"He was literally earlier than us? He's a single parent and had problems dropping off his son yesterday, cut him some slack."

"Single parent?"

"Yeah, he had some problems with the mother of the child, big enough for him to move and change jobs," Zayn explains.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh. He's my partner, treat him better please and don't give us paperwork. I bet we're better than every other detective here," Zayn sasses.

"Narcissistic, much?" Harry smirks.

"No, I just think that we're the only ones below 40 and we could be a great team together. He's a great worker and person."

"Go show me how great you are, here are your cases for today," Harry smirks and hands them over.

"You won't be disappointed, chief," Zayn winks.

Harry chuckles, "Whatever."

Once Zayn leaves the office Harry searches for Louis' file in his computer system. He probably shouldn't be snooping around his new workers but he's too curious about why he switched precincts.

He reads the file and his heart starts clenching immediately. It's a custody battle between the mother of Louis' child, Lucas, and Louis. When he looks at the pictures a smile covers his face, Lucas is an exact replica of his blue-eyed father.

The smile disappears quickly when he reads the whole file and another few pictures pop up.

He sighs and regrets the way he acted towards Louis, he's going to try to change his attitude even though he acts towards everyone like this in here. He's not going to lose his chief authority, he thinks that's a necessity to have his people's respect.

"Chief, we're leaving for the theft case," Zayn announces by sticking his head in his office.

Harry closes the tabs quickly and nods, "Good luck, let me see how good of a team you are!"

"We will, Styles. We will!"

Harry chuckles and moves on with his work.

~

"I'm sorry for Harry's stubborn behavior," Zayn starts when they're driving back from the scene.

"S' okay," Louis mutters, "I get why he isn't fond of me, I wouldn't be either."

"Hey, don't talk like that, what happened yesterday is human. Everyone is bound to be late some day, it just sucks for you that it was your first," Zayn smiles.

"Thanks for being so understanding, I couldn't imagine a better partner," Louis smiles while fiddling with his thumbs.

"Same here, lad. Now, let's get back to Harry and shove in his face how many leads we've found," Zayn smirks.

Louis chuckles, "I don't think gloating will help my case with him."

Zayn scoffs, "I'll do it then, he deserves it after giving us paperwork for such stupid reason."

Louis smiles again and looks out of the window, he never though he'd actually like his new job in this, somewhat dangerous, district of London.

~

"Papa!," Luke screeches when he sees him.

Louis chuckles and picks up his toddler, "Have you been nice to you uncles, baby?"

"Yesh, papa," Luke nods cutely and rubs his little fists in his eyes.

"Seems like this monkey is a bit tired," Louis kisses his head.

"Yeah, he's been very energetic today, we played in the garden," Niall smiles and hands over the bag.

"Thanks again, Niall. I swear I wouldn't know what I'd do if it weren't for you," Louis sighs and bounces Lucas a bit.

"Stop thanking me, Lou. I'm literally jobless, Lucas gives me something to do on a day," Niall chuckles.

"I know but I'm sure it's slowing down the process of finding a new job, I don't want to be the reason of that," Louis frowns.

"Lou, I can look for jobs at least for 2 to 3 hours while he's napping and even when he's awake and watches tv."

"Don't worry, Louis. It's not like he used to look more when Lucas wasn't here," Liam chuckles and puts an arm around Nialls waist.

Niall gasps, "Watch your words, Payne."

"Am I wrong, then?"

"Well, no, but still," Niall scoffs while Louis smiles.

He envies a relationship like Niall and Liam's, they've been together for 5 years and are still madly in love. He himself made a beautiful mistake of sleeping with his, then, best friend. He's so grateful he got Lucas out of that drunken night but he's never had even a hook up ever since.

Every guy assumes he's straight and is instantly turned off by the fact he has a kid. Louis gets it though, a child is a big responsibility and taking care of someone else's kid isn't the most idealistic situation ever.

"I'm off then, I hope he doesn't fall asleep before dinner," Louis says while looking at his almost asleep toddler.

~

"Lukey, you still have to eat dinner and drink your milk, baby," Louis says softly waking up Lucas after a silent ride home. He tried to keep him awake the first few minutes but he noticed how it didn't work so he stopped trying and decided to just wake him again.

"No, don wanna," Lucas whines and nuzzles into Louis' neck.

"C'mon babyboy, your tummy is gonna feel empty and hurt eventually," He tickles the boys pudgy stomach a few times.

Lucas opens his blue eyes and giggles, "Jus milk?" He pouts.

"No, monkey, dinner too," Louis sighs and puts him down in his highchair.

Lucas whines and reaches out to Louis, "Noo, papa, don wan food!"

Louis rubs his forehead and takes the plastic plate anyways, he puts it on the highchair and starts feeding the boy ignoring the whines and pleads.

After 30 minutes Louis finally got the plate empty and started his own, by now cold, dinner. He put Lucas in front of the tv and put on Mickey Mouse, he's always been a big fan. His eyes are glued to the screen while Louis eats his food staring at his child.

He has to stare sometimes because he can't believe he has a perfect little boy who's made his life so much more purposeful.

Louis warms up his milk when the time is edging towards Lucas' bedtime and takes him upstairs to cuddle a bit before putting him in his own bed.

"Cuddwe?" Lucas asks through a whine when they reach the highest step.

"Of course, Monkey," Louis smiles and takes him to his nursery first to change his diaper and put on some warm pajamas.

After that Louis cuddles him close in his big, empty bed, feeding him his bottle while telling a short bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is probably not written when it's uploaded, I always write a bunch of chapters before uploading the first time :) 
> 
> i hope you like this idea, I'm not quite sure where it's going but i like it so far
> 
> comment what you think and vote please <3


	3. t h r e e

Louis is actually pretty determined today to work on the case they have yet to finish. Maybe a bit too determined. He's looking at the sun, smiling at the sky when he bumps into a person right in front of the office.

"Oh shit, M' sorry!"

He looks up to see two green eyes staring back at him with a glint of amusement inside of them.

"It's okay, Tomlinson. Happens to everyone who's staring at the sun instead of where they're walking, doesn't it?" He smirks.

Louis blushes and looks down immediately, when he does his eyes are met with a milk stain from Lucas this morning. He starts rubbing it profusely before sighing in defeat, his day couldn't have started any more awkward than this anyways.

Harry in front of him chuckles, the embarrassment of the boy truly is amusing to him.

"I'll watch out next time," Louis bites his lip and makes his way inside.

Harry follows him, "I told you it's okay."

"Yeah, but still," Louis mutters before smiling and waving at Laura, the receptionist.

Harry frowns, he's been working here for 3 years and she's never waved or smiled at him. And why does Louis know her anyways? He works on the 5th floor.

Before the elevator with them in it closes Zayn puts in his hand to open it again.

"Goodmorning, besties," Zayn smiles and winks at Harry.

"What's with the street language, Malik," Harry sighs and leans against the wall, crossing his legs and arms.

Zayn scoffs and starts talking about random things like always.

The bulging bicep of his chief caught Louis eye quickly, he looks away as fast as he saw it, again in embarrassment. He makes his way out of the elevator with flustered cheeks, hoping neither of noticed it.

Harry stares at his backside before turning to Zayn who's staring at him with raised eyebrows. Harry shrugs and starts his way to his office, with Zayn following him, of course. He'll never get a calm and relaxed morning with his friend around here.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You, staring at my partners' ass and him walking away quickly," Zayn snaps, not angry, more like highly confused.

"I w- I was not," Harry stumbles over his quick words, usually speaking in a slow drawl, now a bit faster to prove his point. Without any luck, though.

"And I don't know, he bumped into me. I laughed it off, he apologized and then you came," Harry says his tone irritated by the end.

"Why does it sound like you wanted some more alone time with him?"

"Why does it sound like you're being suspicious over nothing and not minding your own business as you should?" Harry answers actually getting irritated, he's not interested in one of his detectives. He's got a credibility as chief to keep up and he's not wasting it on a probably good hook up.

"Oh god, you're such a bad liar," Zayn rolls his eyes, "Just don't do anything you'll regret. You don't even know if he's gay, he's had a child with a women."

"Yeah, I figured, you know most of the times it's with a man, strange world, hm?"

"Not the time to be sarcastic, but sure," Zayn rolls his eyes again.

Harry sighs deeply, "I got the message, Zayn. But seriously, I'm not looking for a screw up in my career this early and this stupid," Harry scoffs.

"I hope so, I will not be changing partners over your dirty hookups," he snaps at his best friend, not caring he's his superior.

"Watch your language Malik, I'll have you on paperwork in a snap of a finger."

"You'll also hurt Lou with that, so I'm doubting it," Zayn smirks.

"Lou?" Harry frowns, why is everyone so familiar already with the boy?

"Oh god, are you seriously jealous, I can't handle.. this... you," he circles a hand towards Harry, "This early in the morning."

Without any other word he leaves the office, sighing to himself.

Harry sighs too once he's gone, why is Zayn this noisy and annoying? He should know he takes his job seriously and doesn't like Louis, at all. And besides he was just respectfully looking at Louis' backside, he can't be the only one who has been distracted by it.

~

"Fuck yeah, we probably have our thief," Zayn fist bumps the air and smiles brightly.

Louis nods excitedly, "Let's go catch him!"

Zayn nods too and grabs his jacket and keys, it's a bit after noon so they're ready to end the day with a great end of a case.

When they arrive at the building they make their way up to the apartment the man should be at.

Zayn knocks, not saying anything and stepping away from the peephole a bit to keep him from scaring the man away.

A bulky man opens the door, his eyes widen when he sees their police uniforms he tries to slam the door in their faces but Zayn's foot is faster to block it.

"Hands in the air!" Zayn yells while pointing his gun at the man.

When he runs again Louis is fast to tackle him down to the ground and grab his arms behind his back.

"You're under arrest for stealing, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court," Louis breathes out.

"You have the right to get off my fucking back," The criminal spits back.

Louis sighs and hand him over to Zayn when he's standing.

"Fucking faggot, see you still got sperm stain on your uniform, hm," the man says with a smirk that makes Louis squirm.

Louis rolls his eyes and acts like he doesn't care but Zayn sees the hurt in his eyes for a slight moment.

"You really want to add harassing detectives to your list, buddy?" Zayn asks while tightening his grip on the handcuffs.

The man grunts and stays silent after that.

When they're back at the office Zayn brings the man towards the interrogation room while Louis takes a moment to drink some water and ease his nerves.

"Hey, you okay?" Zayn asks when he returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis lies with a smile.

"You're not and that's okay, you know. What he said was way out of line," Zayn sighs and pats his back.

"I know, but it's okay. Nothing to worry about, let's lock him up, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's make the world slightly better," Zayn smiles and makes his way to interrogate the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! 
> 
> please vote and comment if you like it!! :)) 
> 
> 💛stay safe and TPWK!!💛


	4. f o u r

"Hey, Lou! Are you joining us? We're heading to the bar, we celebrate every ending of the week there," Zayn smiles when he sees Louis packing his bag.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Louis smiles tightly, "Luke is waiting for me."

"Ah, enjoy your evening then," Zayn smiles, "Make sure to come once though, it's fun and there's other police stations there too."

"Oh yeah, I'll see what I can do for a next time," Louis smiles.

"Okay, see you monday, then!" Zayn nods and turns around to join Harry who's talking to his other detectives, he eyes Louis when he sees him leaving. Zayn sighs and pats his back to get to their bar.

"He's not coming, hm?"

"Nope, his kid's waiting for him," Zayn smiles while making their way to their own car.

Harry nods, "He doesn't seem like the type to party anyways."

"You don't even know him," Zayn frowns, "I'm almost sure he knows how to party, from what I've heard and how I see him he could even turn a lame party into a great one."

"Don't be so defensive," Harry chuckles and enters the car.

"If you stop being an asshole for once," Zayn mutters under his breath before opening his door too.

~

"How was you first week, tell me more," Niall smiles when they're sitting down, they always invite Louis over to stay for dinner on Friday.

"Great, actually, my partner is amazing!" Louis smiles, "My chief doesn't like me though, he's a bit stern and unfriendly."

"Is it a grumpy old man, like your last one," Niall snorts.

"No, not at all actually. He's pretty young, maybe even same age as me," Louis chuckles.

"Oh, is he cute?" Niall smirks.

Louis rolls his eyes but blushes, making Niall squeal.

"Oh god, Liam! Louis is into his boss!"

"Fuck's sake Niall!"

Liam enters the room with Lucas on his arm, "What did you say Niall?"

"Nothing," Louis threatens his best friends.

Niall whispers with his hand covering his mouth slightly for Lucas, "His boss is cute!"

"Niall," Louis sighs and drops his head on the table.

"Papa, otay?" Lucas asks in a cute, wondering voice.

"Of course, baby!" Louis smiles and takes him from Liam.

"Uncle Ni is being a poopy head, as usual."

"Heeey!" Niall whines while Lucas giggles, his light brown curls bouncing on his head. Those curls reminded him of Eleanor, his once best friend, now probably locked up for quite some time.

"I'm happy to hear your precinct is better than the last one, I know you moved for E but I'm glad you're away from them too," Liam cringes. They call Lucas' mom E in front of him to avoid upsetting him if he ever picked up on her real name.

Niall cringes too and nods, "Me too, I can't believe you never filed a complaint."

"You know I couldn't, they got each others back there," Louis sighs, "Anyways, I'll never have to see them again."

They nod and change the subject to talk about some happier things, like how Niall and Liam are spending Christmas with Niall's parents back in Ireland.

~

"We're starting that drug case next week, right?"

"Yeah, you better be prepared because it's a big case and probably long too," Harry bites his lip. It's one of the most dangerous cases his team has taken upon themselves.

"Will be, I'm happy I have my new partner, imagine having to solve it with Jones," Zayn chuckles.

Harry chuckles too, "Yeah, that would've been a pickle."

Harry smirks when he feels arms around his chest, "Hi, chief Styles."

"Jason," Harry breathes out and leans into the touch.

Jason is Harry's occasional hook up, they don't have any relationship except for meaningless sex when either of them are in the mood.

He's the chiefs assistant from a station a few blocks down, Zayn doesn't approve because he can't stand the boy.

Zayn scoffs and orders another drink.

"My place or yours?" Jason asks after a while.

"Mine is okay," Harry grips his hand when it moves down his chest. He doesn't like touching in public places like this, he still likes to keep his reputation.

"Always ditching me," Zayn mutters under his breath and leaves them without a goodbye.

Harry frowns at his friend, but moves along when Jason pulls his hand.

When they enter Harry's big apartment Jason starts kissing him immediately.

"I don't know why you're so uptight with p.d.a. but god, I couldn't wait to do this," He moans against Harry's throat while sucking the soft skin.

"Because I'd like to keep my reputation," Harry pants and grips his hair.

"You're saying I could ruin your reputation?" He sounds irritated but doesn't let go of Harry's throat.

"No, I'm saying I don't want my people to know I fuck around."

Jason scoffs, "But you do?"

"Only with you but I don't want people to know, okay?" Harry sighs irritatedly.

"If you weren't so hot I wouldn't sleep with you, god you're so uptight," Jason groans and attaches his lips again.

"Same goes for me," Harry grunts and pushes him further into the house into the bedroom.

☻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate writing Harry or Louis with another person, but yeah :)
> 
> Also imagine El with curls please :) Also everyone in this fanfiction is fiction!! so don't hate on el and it's not my intention to do so either <3 
> 
> stay safe and tpwk! 💛


	5. f i v e

"You're late again," Harry sighs.

"I-I'm sorry, Chief, my son got sick and thre-" Louis tries bit gets interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it, get started on the drug case, right now! It's an important one, you can't come in late while working on the biggest case of London, Tomlinson." Harry spits with flaring nostrils.

Louis apologies again and makes his way to Zayn, who's already hanging pictures on the board.

"Don't worry you're only late ten minutes, lad. He's just in a bad mood, god knows why. He's being a dick to everyone he can, it's tiring really," Zayn sighs and pats Louis' back when he sees the distraught face.

"I swear I couldn't help it, I- Lucas got sick two minutes before we should've left the house, he puked all over his clothes and mine," Louis rubs his temples and sighs too.

"It's okay, Lou. Relax, can happen to anyone but it only happens to you when Harry is on his period," Zayn jokes.

Louis laughs softly and focuses on the case right after, because chief is right, this is one of the biggest drug cases in London at the moment with the most dangerous gang in the UK involved.

~

Louis and Zayn have been working on the drug-case for three weeks now, he still feels like his chief hates him and Zayn keeps on reassuring him that 'Harry is just a dick' in his words.

However, since they got on the case they also have to report every day to Harry about what happens in the case and how they're trying to solve it.

Right now they're searching for 3 suspects, one of them is still in the gang and two of them are ex-leaders.

They've send out pictures for everyone in their department to search with them and bring them in if they find them, it eases the weight of the case and helps them focus on other things.

It's Wednesday when Louis gets a phone call in his car right after picking up Luke from Niall and Liam, earlier than usual since he got an hour earlier off.

"Hi, Louis speaking," He says after shushing his toddler a bit.

"Lou! They've found our suspect, and we can arrest him!" Zayn rushes out, "Are you anywhere near the station?"

"Shi-" He stops himself trying not to learn bad words to his 2 years old, "I am, actually but I have Lucas with me, Zayn," Louis groans, he really wants to bust this suspect.

He hears Zayn cursing under his breath and talking to someone, "Louis! Harry, I mean Chief Styles- I'm sorry it's a habit," Zayn whispers to someone before talking to Louis again," Says he could watch Luke for a bit, he doesn't mind."

"Are you sure? You can just bust him with Chief Styles instead, I don't want to be a burden."

"No, Lou, I'm sure. Be fast, don't want to wait too long!" Zayn says before cutting off the line.

"Okay, Lukey, baby?" Louis looks at his son in the rearview mirror.

"Yesh?"

"Do you want to go play with someone at Papa's work for a bit?" Louis tries to ask it in a enthusiastic voice.

"Papa's fwiend?"

Louis chuckles, because his Chief would probably drink his blood if he could, "Yes, monkey. He's nice and has curls, just like you!"

"Cuwly haiw?" Lucas asks while clapping his hands while smiling around his dummy.

"Yes, baby," Louis laughs and parks his car in his usual spot, he takes out the diaper bag before taking out his son and rushing inside.

"Oh god, Louis, he's so cute!" Laura gushes while Louis waits for the elevator.

"Thanks, he's a bit shy," Louis chuckles when Lucas hides his face in his neck.

"Why is he here?"

"One of my suspects it caught so Zayn and I have to go get him, Chief Styles is watching my baby in the meantime," Louis explains while poking Lucas' tummy, making him giggle cutely.

Laura gasps and tickles him a bit before the elevator arrives, "Good luck! And bring him in some more, he's absolutely adorable!"

"Thanks!" Louis smiles and kisses Lucas' head when the doors close.

"Baby, papa's going to leave for a bit but don't be scared, yeah? I'll be back very soon," He explains while his toddlers looks at him warily.

Louis prays he won't cry, because that won't be only embarrassing but also heartbreaking.

"Papa, come back?"

"Yes, my sweet boy, very soon! I'll be back before you even noticed I'm gone!"

Lucas whines but looks up when the elevator opens with a 'Ping', giggling at the sound.

"Lou! Chief is in his office, move fast!" Zayn yells from their desks.

He moves past Kevin, who looks at him with the dirtiest glance he could make before knocking on Styles' door.

"Come in!"

"Hi, I'm so sorry for this inconvenience," Louis rushes out.

"It's okay, Tomlinson, I suggested to watch him. And don't worry, my sister has children I know how to watch them," His Chief reassures before looking at the small kid in Louis' arms hugging his stuffie very tightly.

"Hi there little buddy! How pretty is that monkey? I am Harry, who are you?" Harry asks in a nicer and happier voice. He's actually full on smiling, Louis notices he has dimples in his cheeks, he's never seen him smile before.

Lucas peers through his long lashes and a few fallen down curls at the man in front of him.

"You have cuwls!"

Louis chuckles because that's what he told him in the car because he couldn't find any other positive words to describe his boss.

"Do I?" Harry gasps and looks at his own curls, "I do!"

Lucas giggles and jumps up and down in Louis' arms.

"Lou, have to leave, now," Zayn pants when he steps into the office.

Louis kisses Lucas a few times, "I have to leave now, Lukey, be good for papa?"

"Yesh, play wif Hawwy!"

Louis chuckles and hands him over, Harry smiles even wider when Lucas pokes his dimple and feels his curls.

"His diapers and other stuff is in his bag, he doesn't really need anything except for a bit water maybe and if he's really hungry cookies," Louis explains as fast as he could.

"Cookies!!" Lucas yells in Harry's ear.

Harry chuckles, "Alright, I'll be fine, don't worry. Again, I know what to do, go catch that guy!"

"Okay- yeah, bye Lukey," Louis throws one last air-kiss before following Zayn out of the office.

"Bye bye, Papa!" Lucas waves before turning his attention to Harry again.

"You've gots cookies?" He asks cutely.

Harry chuckles again, "Don't you want to play first?"

Lucas pretends to think with his finger on his chin before answering, "No."

"Okay, then, let's see what your papa has packed, yeah?" Harry smiles and bops his small button nose.

"Yesh!" The boy claps his hands excitedly.

Harry finds small cookies which he feeds Lucas, but not all of them, he's not an irresponsible babysitter. After that he gives him water from his sippy cup and goes out of his office to ask Kevin for clean blankets they have for their cells.

He doesn't want Lucas to play on the dirty floor but he doesn't want to keep him on his lap either, he's sure he'll get squirmy and bored if he does that.

He spreads them out on the floor and puts out a few of his toys he found in the diaper bag. He sits on the blanket with him and plays every game Lucas wants to play with him for at least an hour and a half.

"Hazzy! Poopy!" Lucas yells after having scrunched his face for the last few minutes. Harry was already guessing he was doing that.

"Alrighty, big boy, let's get you into a new monkey-diaper!" Harry exclaims when he finds out everything is patterned with monkeys, his diapers, toys, sippy cup,.. He must really love monkeys.

Lucas giggles and nods, "Papa big boy, not Luke!"

"No, your Papa is a tiny boy," Harry chuckles while laying him down on the blankets on the floor, "I'm bigger!"

"Papa tiny?" Lucas frowns and plays with his monkey-stuffie while Harry changes his diaper. Harry is surprises he's this quiet, when he changed his sister, Gemma's, babies they always threw fits and started wailing.

"Yes, very, he's pocket sized," Harry smiles, it's true Louis isn't big at all. He can't even remember when he was that length. He was 17 or something.

"Papa tiny!" Lucas repeats but giggles now.

Harry blows a raspberry on the kids tummy before covering it again with his cute shirt with stripes in different colors. Lucas giggles yet again and tugs Harry's curls, he's been doing that the whole time, Harry doesn't mind.

"Don't tell Papa I said that, Lukey! I'm sure your papa thinks he's big"

"I do think that," Louis smiles while leaning against the doorpost watching his boss cuddling his son close.

"Papa! Tiny!" Lucas yells happily and reaches out to him.

"I'm afraid that's going to stick," Harry chuckles and stands up to hand Louis his child back.

"Papa's big, baby," Louis kisses his cheek and ruffles his curls.

"No! Hazzy's big!"

"Hazzy?- Oh," Louis chuckles and looks at Harry whose cheeks reddened a bit.

"Yeah, we're on nickname bases," Harry smiles and tickles the toddler again.

"I see," Louis licks his lip to hide a fond smile.

"Someone is a bit tired after his playdate," Louis coos when Lucas yawns and puts his head on. his shoulder.

"Not tiwed, play mowe!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to go home, buddy."

"No! Wif Hazzy!" Lucas reaches out to Harry again with a small pout playing on his lips.

"Why don't you say bye to Hazzy while I pack your bag?" Louis asks, using 'Hazzy' on purpose.

Harry takes Lucas immediately, being happy he could hold the boy one last time. He's hands down the cutest kid Harry has ever seen, his eyes were as blue as Louis' and his hair was curly yet feathery.

He bounces him a bit and kisses his forehead, "We'll play next time, yeah?"

"Nex time?" Lukey asks while Louis raises an eyebrow himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you again," Harry smiles and looks at Louis.

Louis nods because he doesn't want Lucas to be sad and puts the last things away.

"C'mon, monkey, let's go home," Louis says softly.

Lucas cuddles Harry one last time before placing a big wet kiss on his cheek. Harry smiles and kisses his forehead again while rubbing his back softly before handing him back.

"Thanks again, you're an amazing babysitter," Louis bites his lip while he smiles.

"Thanks, I loved watching him, no problem at all. Go home now, I'll ask Zayn about the case," Harry smiles too.

"Okay, yeah, thanks again. Say bye, Luke."

"Bye Hazzie!"

"Bye Lukey!" Harry waves and smiles until they're out of his office, and even after that he smiles because even though he's a mostly a grumpy person at work, a baby can brighten up your day like no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I absolutely loved writing this chapter, I love Lucas with Harry so much. 
> 
> Please vote and comment if you like this fanfic :) 
> 
> 💛Stay safe and TPWK💛


	6. s i x

"You know the deal, it's your freedom to take or leave it," Zayn spits out after interrogating the suspect they caught the day before.

"You're stupid, you're all stupid. You don't fucking know what The Jets are capable of! Even if I take your scum deal once I open my mouth I'm death. The fact that you're investigating this means you're on their list, you and your families," The old man spits back.

Louis breathes in shakily from behind the glass, even though he knows these threats are probably him bluffing, he would not sleep if he knew Lucas could be in danger.

"You know we have enough evidence to lock you for life."

"I do and I don't care," the man grunts again.

He really isn't going to budge, he's told them at least ten times how he wouldn't even survive in prison if he gave any information. Louis blinks his eyes a few times and rubs his face, one of the biggest suspects is a dead end.

If this whole case is going to be this aggravating he's going to need more sleep and painkillers for his headaches.

"I think we should report back to Styles, he isn't going to budge," Zayn comes into the room with a discouraging look.

"I know, if every suspect is going to be like this, we'll be in trouble. Maybe we should start looking for indirect suspects. More witnesses, like girlfriends, far family, etc," Louis suggests.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Actual members are way too loyal to The Jets."

Louis hums and makes his way to their chiefs office.

~

"So you got nothing, basically?"

"Nope," Zayn sighs.

"The only thing we know is that they're very loyal and The Jets are basically everywhere. He told us even if he would speak and go to prison he would be killed in a matter of hours," Louis adds.

"Fuck," Harry travels a hand through his curls, "That only makes me wonder if they might have insiders here in the police too."

Louis' eyes widen, "You think that's a possibility?"

"Yes, why are you so shocked? It's not the first time the drug mob would have insiders."

"Because he made it very clear that everyone who worked on the case is in danger from the moment they find out," Louis trails.

"Are you going to wimp out of this case, Tomlinson?"

"No Chief," Louis answers quickly.

Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry's insensitivity, "If he would step out of this case, he wouldn't wimp out. If someone doesn't want to be part of such a dangerous investigation it's their decision."

"Are you saying you want to step out, Malik?"

"No, that's not at all-"

"Good, because you two are the best detectives at my precinct, I don't need you doubting over this because this is important, yeah?" Harry raises his voice a bit.

Zayn and Louis stay quiet for a moment, trying to process everything.

"Understood?"

"Yes, Chief," Louis nods firmly while Zayn nods too.

"If you want extra security when you notice something's off, we'll fix that. We won't be defeated by them by some hollow threats."

"I hope they're hollow, because he sounded very serious. Should we start screening everyone before they're taking part of the case?" Zayn asks.

"Yes, I'm calling the head office later to fix that immediately. If you guys find something suspicious about anyone, officer or just people around you, you'll report it."

They both nod again, Louis glances at his watch and back at his chief hoping he'll get the message.

"Somewhere to be, Tomlinson?"

"Have to pick up Luke, Chief."

Harry tries to keep up his stern face but smiles a bit when he thinks about the little boy, "You're both dismissed, then. Don't forget everything I told you and observe your surroundings from now on. Don't be late tomorrow and say hi to Luke for me, Tomlinson."

"I will, Chief. See you tomorrow," Louis says while walking out of the office, he doesn't want to be late to pick up his son. He fell asleep yesterday after playing with Chief Styles, so he wants to spend all the time he has with him tonight.

"You're being too hard on him, again," Zayn scoffs when Louis has left the room.

"Why now? I dismissed him and said hi to his son, what do I have to do Zayn? Give him presents, give him a raise, make him lunch everyday?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"He was obviously worried about those threats, wouldn't you be if you had a two years old son who's your only close family?"

Harry sighs and leans back in his chair, "I guess... I told you, you can get extra surveillance if you'd wish for it, though."

"Yeah, but you also called him a wimp for worrying," Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing will happen-"

"You can't say that! This is the biggest drug case of the UK for god's sake! You better hope nothing happens to Luke."

Harry is taken back by Zayn's outburst and just nods with a troubled look on his face. Zayn's right, Louis is a single parent and lives in a somewhat sketchy neighborhood.

He prays nothing will actually happen and he's considering giving Louis extra security right now. He'd be damned if anything happens to the toddler he watched yesterday, he's been through enough already.

"I'll look into extra security for the two of you anyways, maybe just people who drive by your houses at night to check if anything sketchy is happening, etc. For now, if it gets worse I'll upgrade it."

Zayn nods, "That's fine, if we don't have any moles, they won't know we're actually building a case against them. The moment they realize we've locked up their ex- leader they will start looking for us, I guess."

"Yeah, we'll keep him here in our cells as long as we can. If no one notices he's gone for the first few weeks, we gain some extra time to investigate," Harry sighs.

~

"Hi, monkey!"

"Papa!" Lucas squeals and runs into his arms.

"Guess who said hi to you?"

"Who?" Lucas smiles widely with his small teeth on display.

"Hazzy!"

Lucas claps and squeals again, "Hazzy! Wan' play wif Hazzy!"

"Who's 'Hazzy'" Niall chuckles at the happy toddler.

Louis sighs already knowing how this is going to turn out, "My boss"

"Oooh! Li, I was right!"

"Shut up, you're not, he just watched Lukey a bit while I was catching a suspect," Louis rolls his eyes.

Liam pinches Niall's side, "Stop thinking so much out of everything. Lou, tell us about the case instead."

Niall groans and elbows his boyfriend softly while listening to Louis.

"I found out today that it's actually a bit more dangerously than I thought," Louis sighs, "I'm afraid that in a few weeks we'll have extra surveillance following us and checking up on us."

"Shi-" Liam stops himself before finishing that word in front of Lucas, "That's crazy, Lad. You think you're not safe anymore?"

"Now, yes, but when they find out we're actually arresting people and trying to stop their mob, I'm not sure about then. I'm mostly worried about Lukey and you guys though."

Niall's eyes widen for a moment, "Don't be, the stress you're creating won't help you or the case. We'll be fine, and Lucas is safe with us."

"I guess, I just have a weird feeling about this case, I've never met people this loyal. The deal we gave the guy was big and great for him but he didn't take it."

"Papa, I hungwy!" Lucas whines before anyone could react.

"Yes, baby, we're going home," Louis kisses his forehead and bids his friends goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> I got some inspiration so here is a new chapter :) 
> 
> I think it's going to be a bit more angsty than I had planned originally :/ hope you still like it! 
> 
> Tpwk and stay safe!! 💛


	7. s e v e n

The case hasn't evolve much since they caught their first suspect, they are slowly finding new witnesses and listing them up to interrogate. 

Right now Zayn and Louis are slumped in their chairs both frustrated by the lack of evidence and information they're receiving. 

"What are you doing, sit up and work!" Harry yells while walking by their desks. 

"Why are you so stressed?" Zayn asks with a frown while sitting up and gathering his files to start over in case he missed something. 

Harry stops pacing for a moment, "Because the commander is coming and we're dealing with one of the biggest files, don't mess this up, both of you!" 

"Oh fuck," Zayn mutters and starts to clean up his desk, Louis does the same, knowing how stressful days like these are for Chiefs, for everyone, really. 

"Hello Commander Page, welcome to our precinct," Harry greets the man once the elevator opens. 

They do this once a year and Harry never knows until 5 minutes in advance, it's to make sure the precincts can't prepare and act like they are doing great when they're not. 

"Good afternoon, Chief Styles." The uptight man greets without looking the chief in the eyes. 

He never does, it's a game of power for him, really. 

"I'm mostly here for the drugs-case, to see if we didn't make a mistake assigning it to your precinct." 

Harry gulps subtle and leads the way towards the room they've been using for their evidence board and files. 

"Tomlinson, Malik, follow us." 

The detectives both nod and follow them silently, Louis still remembers the commander from his old precinct. The difference there was that his chief was old and friends with him. 

It's sickening to see how other chiefs stress about this day while his old one just sat together with him and drank some scotch like it was a friendly get-together. 

"Tell me about the last few leads in this case," the man spits towards the two detectives. 

Louis' hands start sweating while Zayn just starts talking and pointing out things on the board. He doesn't do well with these kind of authoritative people, so he's quite happy when his partner takes the lead. Eventually he starts adding and explaining things when he grew the balls to do so. 

Harry lets out a sigh when he does because he knows he wouldn't hear the end of it if his one detectives did all the talking and the other one would just stand there. 

"Very well, I'm quite disappointed to see how this case is at a slight dead end but I have trust in you, especially you, Tomlinson. You're from Chief Jones' precinct right?" 

"Yes, Commander," Louis stares at him in disbelief. 

"My expectations are high for you." 

Louis squirms under his gaze and nods quickly, "Thank you, Commander." 

Zayn frowns while Harry does his best to not have a facial expression. 

Once they left the room Louis turns to Zayn instantly, "I'm so sorry, Zayn. I swear it's just because he's friends with Jo-" 

"Lou, it's okay. I'm not mad," Zayn chuckles, "You are a great detective, even if he said it for that reason you would deserve that compliment. You really think I'd be jealous?" 

"I- I mean no, but it's just stupid to have him praise me while you did a great job too an even better one than me," Louis mutters. 

"We did just as good of a job, yeah? We're a team, remember?" 

"yeah, you're right," Louis grins, "We should start looking for other witnesses though, we can't let it slip on a dead end."

"You're right, let's start categorizing them by how close they are and how much of a risk it is to talk to them."

Louis nods quickly before getting interrupted by Harry. 

"Tomlinson, a word in my office, now." 

Louis' eyes widen while Zayn shrugs at him, "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong." 

Once Louis steps into the office Harry points at the chair in front of him. 

"I need you to tell me more about your last precinct." 

"Uh, alright, why?" 

"How did he know you came from Jones?" 

"I really don't know, Chief. I didn't even know he knew my name," Louis shrugs. 

Harry sighs and sits back, "Do you think some of your old precinct could be moles?" 

Louis' eyes widen again in shock, "Uh, I never thought about that. I guess, yeah. They're all friends, if you know what I mean. Jones couldn't do anything wrong in Page's eyes," Louis grunts angrily. 

"You seem angry," Harry states. 

"That's because I am." 

Harry frowns, "Care to explain." 

"Let's just say I wasn't treated right by Jones and some things happened and no one took it serious and I couldn't file a complaint because Page would just laugh in my face."

Harry frowns again at the vague explanation but nods, he would tell the whole story if he wanted to, "Okay.. So you wouldn't be surprised if they were corrupted?" 

"I'm not saying they are but I wouldn't be surprised if they were, no," Louis answers. 

Harry hums, "Can you bring in Zayn, please? We're going to reconsider the whole plan we had and start over, if they are moles we can't risk them knowing everything we do."

Louis nods, "Yes, chief. But isn't it risky to suspect someone with a rank that high?"

"It probably is, but I we have to anticipate the possibility, Tomlinson. Now do as I say, we don't have time to lose," Harry snaps.

Louis nods again and quickly gets Zayn, hoping he wouldn't anger his chief any more. 

"You really believe this?" Zayn asks to be sure, because that kind of accusation is not nothing. 

"Yes, they checked up on us in July, remember? That's not even five months ago."

Zayn frowns and nods, "You're right, I'm going to write down what we told him. That way we can anticipate on what they might know." 

After that they spend the remaining hours replanning every single detail and started over. They found a few more leads while doing so and had a fresh view on everything in the meantime Harry started screening people at Louis' old precinct but found nothing. 

He knows of course that if they'd be corrupt, they would do everything to cover up any traces and since they had police knowledge they'd be pretty good at it. 

~

Louis made his way to his car after the tiring day. Chief Styles was more of an asshole than usual and even though Louis gets why, it kills his mood. 

Deep in his thoughts he bumps into a body, quickly apologizing, "Shit- I'm so sorry!" 

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," a sweet sounding voice insists. 

Louis looks up to the guy, when he sees how handsome he is he smiles cheekily, "Guess we both weren't paying attention, then." 

"Yeah, I guess.." The guy smiles and reads his tag, "detective Tomlinson." 

"Just Louis is fine," Louis looks at the guy's tag, "Officer Scott." 

"Well, Just Louis, you call me Just Alex," The brown eyed boy winks. 

Louis blushes while laughs, "I'll just do that." 

"I- uh gotta go though, it was nice meeting you, see you next time?" Alex asks with a grin and makes his way towards the precinct. 

"Yeah, I'll see you around," Louis waves and goes to his car with a smile on his face. That may have made his day a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Okay, so Harry is kind of a jerk in this chapter but he's stressed out and stuff, etc. Anyways since this chapter was a bit of a filler I'm going to try and double update, I'm going to write the next chapter right now and hope it'll be done tonight :) 
> 
> I hope you still like this story! Vote if you want, it gives me a lot of motivation to keep on writing!! <3
> 
> Any thoughts, comments? :) 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and treat people with kindness! 💛


	8. e i g h t

"Yes, Gemma, I will visit. No not around Christmas, mom is coming to see you though," Harry sighs while choosing the right bunch of bananas. 

He likes them ripe enough to eat straight away, the worst thing that could happen to him besides getting killed on his job is having to take a green bunch of bananas in the store. Both of those are very comparable, in his defense. 

While he's comparing every single banana the store has Gemma complains about him missing out on the holidays with his family. 

He's got the morning off since he worked last Saturday and is taking advantage of this time to go grocery shopping at a calm hour.

"I'll come after new years, I'm not in the mood for a big family get-together this year." 

"Why not? Is it because everyone always asks why you aren't settled down yet? That was my next question by the way," Gemma snickers.

Harry scoffs, "No, it's because work has been extra stressful and I can't leave here for a few days in the next two months. And no, I haven't, I'm strong and independent." 

Once he finally got the perfect bunch he made his way to the candy isle, don't judge him he's a single man who craves chocolate sometimes while watching a stupid romcom. 

He hears a child crying over Gemma who's chuckling in his ear over his previous words, when he looks behind him he sees a toddler sitting on the floor at the other side of the isle, crying for his 'papa'. 

Harry squints his eyes twice to finally realize it's Lucas. He says a quick goodbye to his sister, not even listening to what she's been saying, he had his full attention on the little boy from the moment he heard him. 

He walks over as fast as he can and crouches down, "Lukey?" 

He's confused because he knows for fact that Louis is at the station right now. Lucas removes his little fists out of his eyes and looks at Harry through his wet lashes that are sticking together. 

"Hazzy!" He cheers and makes grabby hands. 

"Hi, little one," Harry picks him up with ease and kisses his forehead, "What are you doing here, all alone?" 

"Uncle Li an' Ni, gone!" the boy starts sobbing again while gripping Harry's shirt with snot and tear covered hands. 

Harry bounces him a bit, "Shh, it's okay, baby. Let's find them, yeah?" 

He curses the two 'uncles' for losing the little boy in a grocery store, god knows what could've happened. There are a lot of creeps in this world and he knows all about them since he has locked up a few of them himself. 

Lucas puts his head on Harry's shoulder, probably tired after all the crying he's done. 

"Hazzy, dummy?"

"I'm sorry bubs, I don't have one. You'll get one, once we've find your uncles," Harry promises and strokes the toddlers curls out of his face gently. 

Harry sees two guys looking frantic and asking random people a question while pointing at their phone. He figures they are the ones looking for Lucas. 

"Lukey, are that your Uncles?" Harry asks softly, not wanting to startle the boy any further. 

The boy lifts his head and nods, "Yesh, Uncle Li! Uncle Ni!" 

Both men turn around and sigh relieved, "Lucas, where were you?! We told you to hold the cart!"

Harry bops Lucas' nose, "You have to listen to your Uncles, little monkey. I think your papa won't be happy when he hears this." 

Lucas pouts and hides his face in Harry's neck. 

"Uhm, I don't want to sound rude, but who are you.." Niall asks when they've reached him. They know Lucas would never hug someone he didn't know. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. This might seem weird, I'm Louis' boss," Harry lifts Lucas a bit higher to free his right hand. He shakes both of the men's hands and tries to pry Lucas out of his neck to hand him over but the toddler doesn't budge. 

"Ah, so you're the infamous 'Hazzy'," Liam smiles. 

"That would be me, some call me Harry though," Harry chuckles. 

"We're Niall and Liam," Liam points at both of them, "Louis' best friends and we watch Lucas when he works. If he's not running away, that is." 

Harry tickles the boy's tummy, "But Lukey isn't going to run away anymore, is he?" 

Lucas hides his giggle and shakes his head 'no', still against Harry's neck. 

"Why did you run away, monkey?" Niall asks concernedly, he never did something like that before. 

Lucas lifts his head a bit, "Saw pwetty candy! M' sowwy, uncle Ni," His bottom lip starts to tremble again. 

Harry consoles him quickly by bouncing him lightly and rubbing his back gently. 

"It's okay, baby. Just ask uncle Li or me to go see it together next time, yeah?" Niall coos. 

"I should probably go," Harry smiles and tries to hand over Lucas. 

"No! Hazzy, play wif me?" Lucas pouts and holds on tightly onto Harry's neck. 

"I can't right now, Lukey," Harry sighs, "We'll play next time!" 

"Pwomise?" 

"I promise, big boy," Harry swears. 

Lucas giggles, "Me big, papa tiny!" 

Harry chuckles and nods while Liam and Niall laugh too. 

"I'll say hi for you to your papa, yeah?" 

"Yesh, wove papa!"

"I'll tell him that, too," Harry kisses his forehead after receiving one of Lucas' wet slobbery kisses on his cheek. 

"Fank u!" Lucas says politely, making Harry's heart melt. 

Niall takes Lucas over and hugs him close after having the scare of losing him. 

"Thank you so much," Liam sighs, "Louis' going to kill us." 

"You're welcome, I'm happy to help. And he'll understand, kids run away sometimes," Harry soots them even though he silently hopes Louis gets mad at them. He doesn't dare to think about what could've happened to Lucas. 

Liam takes Lucas over, "Do you want to sit in the cart or do I have to carry you, monkey?" 

"Cawwy me, can I have dummy, pwease?" 

Harry smiles fondly at the toddler before saying his last goodbyes. 

He goes back to his cart in the candy isle, very relieved his perfectly ripe bananas aren't gone. He sends a quick text to Gemma when he sees the worried once he received after their phone-call before grabbing his favorite chocolate and heading to the check out. 

~

"Come in!" 

"Hi, chief. I just wanted to thank you for finding Luke this morning," Louis starts, still shaking from the anxious feeling he got when his friend told the story, "Liam called me and told me what happened.." 

"That's no problem at all, Tomlinson. I'm very happy I found him, tell your friends to be more careful," Harry answers dryly. 

"I will, I'm not amused over the incident," Louis sighs while tightening his jaw. 

Harry nods, "I get that, however they did seem pretty upset and it was a mistake. But make sure they know how badly that could've ended." 

"Oh, Lucas said hi and he told me he loves you," Harry's stern boss face breaks for a few seconds in a small smile. 

Louis smiles widely nods, "Again thank you, I can't thank you enough, really. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." 

"It's okay, Tomlinson. Don't think about that," Harry says before dismissing him. 

~

After scolding his best friends for 30 minutes straight he finally forgave them. He's been hugging Lucas close ever since he got here and is honestly scared of letting him go. 

"Okay since you're all raged out, can we talk about how pretty your boss is and how much he cares about Lucas?" 

"No." 

"Bu-"

"No."

"Not even wh-" 

"No." 

Liam chuckles, "I must say Lou, he does care about Lukey and the other way around too." 

"Yeah, well he babysat him and played with him. Of course Lucas likes him," Louis scoffs. 

"You know you gotta have some sort of gift to be on Lucas' good side that soon," Liam points out. 

"Yeah, he's just good with kids." 

Niall coughs, "Boyfriend material," He coughs again. 

"Fu- off, Niall. He's my boss and if you want to know he's a total pain in the a- at work," Louis stops himself twice from cursing. 

"What kind of pain? Mentally or physically, hm? I didn't see you limping," Niall cackles. 

Liam slaps his head and rolls his eyes, half out of fond other half out of frustration and disgust. 

Louis makes sure Lucas is watching the other way while he flips Niall off. 

"I'm serious, he's not nice at all. He yells a lot and demands almost everything instead of asking." 

"That seems unlikely from what we've seen this morning, he was very sweet with Lucas and actually kind towards us," Liam raises an eyebrow. 

"He has his moments where he's okay, I guess, but then he just turns around and starts being annoying, maybe he's just stressed or afraid to lose his authority. Anyways it's not nice to have someone ruining your mood everyday." 

"At least someone hot is ruining your mood," Niall shrugs. 

Louis throws one of Lucas' toys at him before he gets up to leave, "Even though I'm not happy about today, thank you for watching him. And don't beat yourselves up, I know you feel guilty already." 

"You're welcome, lad. And that will never, ever, ever happen again, I swear," Liam offers him a smile while leading him towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I had to put in some lucas x harry fluff because I already missed them, blame me :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the double update! I'm done with my exams so I'll probably write more frequently from now on, I guess :) 
> 
> Comment what you think and vote if you want!! <3 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness! 💛


	9. n i n e

TW: ANGSTY CHAPTER !!! (some real police action, guns and stuff, I hope I didn't make it too angsty, I'm sorry already 😬) 

It's been two weeks since they've restarted their whole investigation with the side thought that the commander and others might be moles. It's Friday today and they're gearing up to break into a warehouse that's used by the cartel they're investigating. 

Louis tightens his bulletproof vest before repeating the plan for invasion in his head again, he'll be at the front with Zayn and Chief Styles. 

They're expecting it to be empty since they've had 24/7 patrol checking every person going in and out. 

"Everyone ready?" Styles asks his detectives. 

Most of them nod and say 'yeah' making him grunt in acceptance. 

Louis isn't scared of this kind of jobs, he's used to the stress and the risks he's taking. The only thing that's been scaring him is the danger his job is bringing to his family and the little chance of Lucas losing him. 

"Can you check my vest, real quick, Lou?" Linda, a detective who works at their station, lovely women who just had her second baby last year. Zayn always jokes about how old everyone else is but they're mostly between 30 and 40 years old. 

Louis, Zayn and Harry are practically the youngest there. 

"Sure," Louis checks everything and pats her back, "all safe, Linda." 

She smiles and thanks him kindly. See, Louis made friends with everyone on his floor and everyone absolutely loves him. Well everyone but his chief, Kevin and Kevin's friend. 

He doesn't even know what-, wait what's her name? Sharon? Shanon?, either way, he doesn't even know what her exact job is except for desperately flirting with Styles and gossiping with Kevin.

~

Once they've arrived at the warehouse Louis starts feeling the exciting yet anxious butterflies in his stomach spreading all over his body slowly. 

They jump out and are quite literally swarmed by officers and other special forces who are there to help them with any kind of outcome this invasion will give. 

Louis sighs and checks his gun again, just to be sure. 

"Isn't that 'just Louis'," Alex laughs and waves at him when he spots the detective he just met a few weeks ago.

Louis smiles, "It is, just Alex." 

"So, you'll be going in first? Not scared at all?" 

"Nah, lad. I'm used to this," Louis shrugs with a grin, "I'm a little bit excited, though." 

Harry looks for Zayn and Louis trying to gather them when he sees Louis giggling with some officer. He balls his fist in anger, this is one of the most important moments in their investigation and he's just flirting with some guy five minutes beforehand? 

"Tomlinson, here, now!" Harry yells after taking Zayn's arm to drag them aside.

Louis' eyes widen before he apologizes to Alex and makes his way to his Chief. 

"Now is not the time to flirt with some slutty officer, Tomlinson. This is important, yeah?!" Harry spits, making Zayn roll his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Chief, it's just a friend, he's not slutty nor was I flirting," Louis answers cooly having a really hard time not rolling his eyes too. He's never talked back to Styles but he can't keep on apologizing while he's an absolute ass. 

Harry squints his eyes at his tone more before grunting, "It's not the time for chitchat either. Repeat the plan one more time, both of you." 

Zayn and Louis explain it step by step, kind of impressing Harry of how much they've remembered, maybe they were taking it more serious than he thought. 

Once in front of the door, the three of them are more focused than ever, Louis taking the left side, Harry the middle and Zayn the right side. 

It's like a big maze once they're in, fortunately they had maps beforehand so they're just following the way they've memorized, if everything would go according to the plan they would all meet in at the back of the warehouse where the paths they followed will cross. 

Louis checks everything throroughtly, pointing his gun in every direction before turning. He passed a lot of stacks with millions worth of cocaine and other drugs. 

Once he's at the end of his path he sees a light where their paths cross, the closer he gets the more he's sure it isn't one of his colleagues flashlights. He breathes in slowly before moving closer, trying to make no sound at all. 

Harry got stopped halfway when he heard something in one of the side hall he was passing, turned out to be a recorder playing an old tape of people talking. He cursed himself for approaching it this slowly and losing a lot of time whilst doing it. 

But he also figures the cartel knew they were coming, making him even more anxious about the outcome, his detectives were now faster than him if they didn't have any distractions. He's expecting the worst while he makes his way deeper into the warehouse. 

Zayn on the other hand got distracted by a light in one of the side paths, his heart was beating out of his chest once he got the nerve to enter it all by himself and check it out. The other detectives and officers who were following them were way too behind to wait for. 

Making both of them slower than Louis, he was now alone at the end of the hall he searched. He tiptoed a bit further until he saw an open space at the end. 

He stepped forwards, quietly and looked around for one, Zayn and his Chief and two, any unusual situations. Once he pointed his gun to every side and was almost sure he didn't see anyone, he heard a ruffling noise behind him. 

His heart was beating in his throat over the deafening silence making his palms sweaty. He was turning around slowly only to be met by a gun about 8 feet away from his face. 

Since he was still holding his gun in front of him they were now pointing at each other, sweat forming on Louis' back yet his mind still clear of all the consequences. 

"You don't get who you're dealing with," the man, who looked like he's been shooting up xtc in his veins ever since he was born, chuckled. 

Louis swallowed thickly, "I do." 

"No, you don't, if you did you wouldn't be in here, on our territory," The man spits and thrusts his gun towards Louis. 

Louis backed away a bit, cursing his reflex for showing his anxious side. 

When Harry comes to the end of his hall he gasps silently, he was right, someone was here and they mislead them. In the corner of his eye he sees Zayn at the end of his hall, eyes wide open, seeing his partner at gunpoint. 

Luckily for them they've learned a lot of signs at the academy to communicate at moments like this.

Once Harry sees the man thrusting his gun but Louis still trying to keep his strong demeanor, he sees how this could end badly, he signs the plan to Zayn and tells him he'll count. 

Louis couldn't see if his partners arrived or not, he was too busy focusing on the man's actions in front of him. The moment he sees the man pulling the trigger, his hands starts shaking. 

Finally thinking about the consequences he let the fear fill his body. 

When the guy pulls the trigger, Harry counts and set off his plan, jumping into the scene. At the same time a gunshot rang through the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII!!
> 
> I've never ended on a cliffhanger and I really wanted to try it you know, just to be quirky and stuff :p 
> 
> pls don't hate me I'll update soon, I swear :) 
> 
> I hope you're still as invested ad I am because I love this thriller kind of thing that I have going on rn :D
> 
> Again please don't hate me I'll try to update today if it's possible, otherwise tomorrow :)) 
> 
> Stay safe and tpwk!! 💛


	10. t e n

Louis' ears are ringing from the gunshot that wasn't made far from him. He feels a body on top of him and he prays to god the body wasn't shot. 

He wants to shake the body and ask just to make sure but he feels like he's in trance, like his heart stopped beating for a second. 

".. Tomlinson? Shit- Louis? Are you okay? You aren't hurt right?" Harry asks while rubbing his ears to stop the same ringing Louis is experiencing. 

He lifts his own body a bit to look down, he sees no blood or other indications of a wound. They're surrounded by empty boxes Harry jumped in, bringing Louis with him. 

He shakes Louis again, "Louis? C'mon, answer me," Harry groans and slaps Louis' cheeks gently yet firm. 

Louis blinks a few times, focusing his sight to be met by green eyes not far from his own blue ones. 

He reaches up to un-pop his ears before nodding, "I'm o-okay, sorry." 

Harry keeps on staring, he's never been this close to his detective and it should be highly uncomfortable and awkward but for some reason it isn't. 

It feels like the most normal thing he's ever experienced, like waking up or tying his shoelaces. Like it's a habit, but it isn't. And he's extremely aware of that and how this shouldn't feel this way. 

"You sure?" He asks softly. He didn't even know his voice could get this gentle, not even when he's around kids he's this sweet. 

"Y-yeah, just a bit startled," Louis breathes out, at this point he doesn't even know what he's talking about. His chief lying on top of him in a pile of boxes or the fact that he almost got shot. 

When Louis' minty breath hits Harry's nose he looks down to the detectives lips, it's not because he wanted to. No, because his brain couldn't stop him from doing so, he tried, believe him. 

Subconsciously licking his lips, he looks back up again, seeing Louis looking at his, now wet, lips.

If they would be standing up straight, right now, Louis is sure he would fall into a puddle. His knees would give out in a matter of seconds, the tension growing between them is already having effects on his reddening cheeks. 

"Louis, Harry!? Are you okay ?!" Zayn asks while shuffling some boxes aside. 

Harry blinks a few times getting himself out of this trance he was in, telling himself again and again it was just the situation that caused the tension. 

He gets up, making a few boxes fall of his back before stretching an arm out for Louis to get up too. 

Louis takes it, now instead of blushing having a pale face again. All of the color drained away with the tension. 

"No one hit, right?" Zayn asks to be sure.

"Nope, we're good," Harry coughs. 

"You're looking pale, buddy. There's an ambulance anyways, let's get you checked out," Zayn tells Louis. 

Linda who just arrived at the back of the warehouse takes Louis with her while Zayn and Harry look around. 

"Fuck," Harry curses while tracing the bullet-hole with his glove-covered finger, "That would've been straight through his brain." 

"Yeah, let's not mention it to him, he looked pretty scared as it is," Zayn sighs. 

Harry frowns because even though he looked quite shocked before their moment, whatever it was, he looked even worse after. 

He hums and starts taking samples of everything and bagging every piece of evidence he can find. 

~

When they got back to the office, Louis is still a bit shocked but fairly okay with the situation, if he would say so himself. 

"Tomlinson, call one your friends, I'm not letting you drive home like this," Harry orders. 

"Why? I'm fine," Louis cocks his eyebrow and crosses his arms. 

"Because, I'm the boss and I say so," Harry snaps back, not liking the attitude he's been putting up today. 

Louis rolls his eyes before reaching for his phone. 

"Turn down the sass while you're at it," Harry spits and walks towards his office. 

Zayn frowns at their conversation, sensing a weird tension but shrugging it off. It was about time Louis was going to start talking back to Harry, he's the sassiest friend he has yet he's always submitting to Harry's orders. 

Liam came to the office as soon as Louis called to pick him up, Louis didn't tell him why but Liam knew something probably went wrong that day. 

He walked out with Zayn and Harry, of course, because those two were off celebrating the end of the week. 

"Lou, you should really come next week! I know this week you can't, and you shouldn't, but please fix a babysit once, it's really really fun!" Zayn convinced him to join them. 

Louis sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll try to come next week." 

Zayn cheered, "You won't regret it, mate!" 

Liam was waiting against his car for Louis, when he saw his friend with his boss and what he thinks his partner he waved at him. 

"Hi, Li," Louis smiled, it's not reaching his eyes but, hey, he's trying. 

"Hey, Liam," Harry greeted, making Zayn frown yet again. 

"Well, I'm Zayn, since you already know these two," Zayn smiles and shakes his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Liam," he chuckles.

"Well, take good care of our Louis, see you next time!" Zayn said while Harry also said goodbye and started walking towards his car.

Harry glanced one more time at Louis, making dreading eye contact before stepping into his car. 

"What happened, Lou?" Liam asks when they're in the car. 

"I- uh, I was almost dead, I guess?" Louis asks more than says. 

"What? You guess? What happened?" Liam asks concerned, not starting the car yet. 

Louis sighs, "I got almost shot through my skull." 

Liam gasps and reaches over the car compartments to hug his friend. 

"I'm okay, Li, reallu. Just confused," again, not really talking about the shot more about what happened with his boss. 

"It's normal to be a bit off, yeah. Maybe you'll feel better once you see Lukey?" Liam asks carefully. 

"Yeah, I really need to see him," Louis sighs shakily, he's going to let Lucas sleep in his bed tonight just so he can hug him close for hours. 

~

"How the fuck did you know Louis' friend, lad," Zayn asks Harry while downing his drink. 

"I found Lucas in a grocery store two weeks ago, he and his boyfriend had lost the poor kid," Harry rolls his eyes. 

Zayn hums, finally understanding, "I'm happy Louis has finally found the nerve to talk back to you," He chuckles. 

"Can we please not talk about him," Harry snaps but corrects himself," I mean work." Sure, that, he'll believe. 

"I guess, yeah," Zayn frowns but rolls his eyes when he sees Jason approaching them. 

Harry doesn't know how but he ended up in the toilets kissing Jason in one of the stalls, hoping no one of his precinct would catch them. 

"Hmm, can we go back to your place?" Jason moans in his neck. 

Harry pulls back and looks in his dull brown eyes, that aren't blue like Loui- what the actual fuck, harry. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry tells him when he's back sucking marks on his neck. 

Jason is the one to pull back now and scoffs. 

"So I'm basically wasting my time on you?" 

He's the kind of sassy that Harry hates, not the I'm-right-kind-of-sassy but the I'm-a-bitch-kind-of-sassy. You know who's the good kind of sassy, Louis. Again what the fuck, get him out of your stupid head.

Harry groans at his own thoughts, "I have a headache, I think I'm going home."

Jason scoffs again, "You're so fucking boring." 

This time Harry scoffs, "That's not what you say when I'm pounding into you." 

He cringes at his own sentence, it's not that he's appalled to having sex with him. It's just something he wouldn't normally say, but people like Jason really do bring out worst in people. They just annoy you until all of your bad qualities come out. 

Jason leaves the stall, slamming the door hardly while Harry wipes his face, feeling worn out. 

"I'm heading home," Harry tells Zayn once he got himself motivated to leave the stall. 

Zayn nods and heads out too, after a day like they had, they leave sooner than they would other nights. It's quite tiring to fear for your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! 
> 
> You can stop hating me now, I updated :)) And first real Larry moment!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! comment what you think and vote if you want to! :) 
> 
> Stay safe and tpwk ! 💛


	11. e l e v e n

"Papa!" Lucas yells when Louis steps through the door, still shaken up.

"Hi baby," Louis crouches down and picks him up.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Ni today?"

"Yesh, colowed and played lots!" he giggles when Louis blows raspberries on his cheek.

"So, what happened?" Niall asks once they're sitting down for dinner.

Louis looked at his toddler if he's at a good distance, "Well, I- uh got shot at today."

"Holy shit, how bad was it?"

"Well, if Chief Styles wouldn't have pushed me away I would be dead right now," Louis sighs and sips his beer.

Niall gasps, "He saved you?"

"Niall, please don't make this about-"

"I won't, I'm not. I'm just happy he did," Niall interrupts.

"Me too, I'm still a bit in shock, I guess."

"That's normal, damn. I would probably be crying right now and quit my job if I were you," Niall admits.

"It's not like it didn't happen before but today was closer than other times, I guess," Louis shrugs.

"I'll drive you home later and if you don't need your car this weekend I'll drive you Monday?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, thanks lad. I think I'm gonna spend the weekend in with Lukey," Louis thanks his friend.

After that they spend the evening talking about other stuff because Louis was dying to get his mind off of it. How ironic.

~

On Thursday Zayn's curiosity was just too big, he couldn't live like this anymore.

"What happened between you and Harry?"

Louis looks up in shock not knowing what he means, "Wha- What do you mean? Why?"

"Because he's been ignoring you since the warehouse and you're not seeking any contact either," Zayn frowns.

"He's not- I'm not- What do you mean, we're both just working?" Louis asks, a bit annoyed by now.

"There's this weird tension hanging between the two of you."

"I really don't know what you mean, Zayn. I'm sorry if I'm a bit off, yeah? I almost got killed," Louis snaps.

Zayn raises his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, was just wondering."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, shouldn't have reacted like that," Louis sighs, truth be told, he does know why Harry's been avoiding him. He's been avoiding him too, as much as possible, who wouldn't?

He's a tiny bit annoyed by the lack of professionalism on Harry's side, though. He shouldn't be ignoring Louis, he knows it's hypocritical to think like this but he was the one who jumped him. Sure it saved his life but it surely didn't save him from the awkward situation afterwards, which he caused, by the way.

~

"Okay, so since Louis won't tell me, so what the hell happened between the two of you?" Zayn asks his best friend not even two hours after he asked Louis.

"What do you mean, Zayn?" Harry asks while sighing deeply. He's not ready to hear his best friends' speech, honestly.

"You've been avoiding each other, what happened last Friday?"

"He almost died, I saved him. He was sassy, I got fed up," Harry explains with least words as possible.

"It is not about him being annoyed and you being fed up, are you really ignoring him for that? That's not professional at all," Zayn scoffs.

"I'm not avoiding or ignoring Tomlinson, at all," Harry rolls his eyes. _Maybe he should've became an actor instead of a chief._

"Oh please, you can not fool me, I work between the two of you. Whatever it is, fix it. Don't endanger the investigation with your childlike behavior," Zayn snaps.

_Okay he might be unemployed as an actor, if Zayn were the director that is._

"I'm not endangering the investigation, nothing is wrong as I said before," Harry girths between his teeth.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Sure, I'm leaving now."

Harry scoffs, "Whatever."

~

Louis finally got the balls to ask Niall and Liam to babysit Lucas Friday night. He doesn't want to be the kind of father who drops his child with his friends while he's out there partying but since he really needed a night away he finally did.

Niall and Liam assured him multiple times that it's okay for him to just go out once. They've been trying to get him more outside of his house ever since he got Lucas but he's always been a full time dad without any regrets.

"Mate, are you planning on getting wasted tonight?" Zayn asks when there packing their stuff to leave on Friday.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about taking a taxi home or something," Louis chuckles.

"Great, I'll drink with ya then," Zayn exclaims excitedly.

Louis smiles and actually feels like he's a teenager again, going out for the first time in ages.

Once in the bar Zayn ordered them some shots to start with, Louis has always been a lightweight when it came to alcohol but he won't be holding back tonight.

"Oii, look who showed up!" Zayn yells when Harry joins them at the bar.

"Don't have to yell," Harry chuckles.

Louis just downs another shot when he sees his chief, hoping his vision will blur enough he'll just disappear.

"Oh, we're going hard tonight?" Harry smirks when he sees his detective gulping down the shot.

"Yeah, since Louis 's here, this once," Zayn pats Louis' back and asks for another round.

Harry nods and figures he should drink too if the others were going to, he's in the mood to forget his problems and loosen up a bit.

After his seventh shot he's engaging into a conversation with Zayn AND Louis. For the first time in a week he's able to talk to him.

And he needed a great amount of alcohol for that to happen, _god help him._

"I'm going to the bathroom," Louis slurs a bit and stumbles off the barstool. Every fiber in Harry wanted to reach out and steady him but he just couldn't, his mind too foggy to react on it.

Before Harry can engage in a conversation again he gets pulled away by his arm into the hall of the toilets. Harry stumbles after the slender guy hearing Zayn yell things at him but not comprehending what the words meant anymore.

"Jason?-" Harry gets cut off by a pair of lips on his, even though he's a bit slower than normal he pushes the boy away and wipes his mouth. Well, that wipe may've been for the drama.

"What the fuck, Harry?" Jason snaps.

" 'M not in the mood, fuck off," Harry groans. Not in the mood to kiss him at least.

"You're not deciding we're not having sex, I am."

Harry widens his eyes before blinking them a few times mostly in disbelief but also in pity. Who does he even think he is?

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes to emphasize it.

Jason pushes Harry against the wall, harshly and makes his way back into the bar. Harry collects himself in the meantime, trying to smoothen out his shirt and wiping his mouth again, god, he really needs to wash it.

He stumbled into the toilet and hangs his head in the sink to let the water stream into his mouth.

"What're you doing?" Louis asks highly confused when he sees Harry with his head buried under the stream.

"Washing my mouth," Harry explains while drying his cheeks and hands with paper towel.

"Did you vomit?" Louis chuckles.

"No, just washing," Harry shrugs, _does he even remember why?_

"You're a weird one, Styles," Louis grins and washes his own hands.

" 'M not that weird 'nd also I'm your chief, show some respect?"

"Was that a question or an order?" Louis asks.

" 'M not quite sure," Harry chuckles.

Louis laughs while drying his hands.

"You know, I've never thanked you," Louis starts.

 _For what? Being an asshole to you at work?_ Harry thinks and snorts out of irony.

"For saving m'life and practic'lly endangering yours while at it," Louis slurs a bit, _too many goddamn shots._

"Oh," Harry says.

"Yeah."

Harry doesn't know why but all of the sudden the room got a lot smaller and Louis is standing a lot closer. Louis notices the same thing but can't step back to create space, since he's already leaning against the wall.

"Don't have to thank me," Harry replies, finally.

"I do," Louis insists and pushes himself from the wall. Okay, now he's standing too close.

"You don't," Harry swallows and looks down at the blue eyed boy.

Louis looks up and licks his lips in the progress, which wasn't on purpose. _Alcohol dehydrates the body,_ Louis reasons.

"I wanna try something," Harry almost whispers.

Louis clears his throat, "What?"

"This."

Harry leans in and places his plump lips on Louis', surprisingly, soft ones. Outside of Harry's drunken state he's cursing himself, _he should not have done this._

He's afraid he'll never stop craving his touch from now on.

Louis closes his eyes and enjoys the the tingling feeling spreading all over his numbly- feeling body. He has never felt like this before.

Neither of them move their lips, they're just standing there, both shocked of how much of an effect one little kiss can cause.

Harry doesn't want it to end, he wants to melt into Louis' arms and take him home. But somewhere in his foggy mind he knows there's no chance that'll work.

Louis on the other hand turned his mind off, he doesn't want his thoughts to distract his pure feeling of bliss.

As voices get closer to the door, concerns are bottling up in Harry's brain. The concerns are weighing in high enough as he pulls away right before two men barge in, both drunk.

They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Harry looks down.

Louis doesn't know why, regret, sorrow, anger, sadness or frustration. Harry's feelings are a guessing-game, always been.

"I shou-"

"I'm so-"

They both speak at the same time.

"I should go," Harry frowns and turns on his heels. He's more sober than he was when he entered the bathroom, that's for sure.

 _It was regret_ , Louis thinks.

He frowns too and makes his way back into the bar, he doesn't know if he wants to keep drinking until he ends up at the hospital or wants to go home and sulk in his bed.

It's a fine line but he chooses the second one given he's a responsible detective/father.

He finds Zayn talking to a girl, he taps his shoulder and tells him goodbye. Also mentioning he saw Styles leaving the bar a little earlier, he doesn't want Zayn to get suspicious if Harry leaves without saying goodbye.

"Thanks, he never tells me when he's leaving, " Zayn grumbles, even though intoxicated still able to voice his frustrations. _Oh, so he shouldn't have mentioned it._

"Goodnight Lou, not too drunk to call a cab?"

"No, I'm fine, I hope you're going to be fine too," Louis chuckles.

Zayn looks at the girl he's talking with, "Oh, I'll be fine," He smirks.

When Louis steps out of the bar the realization hits him right in the face.

_His chief kissed him and he liked it so damn much he's probably never going to be able to kiss someone else without thinking about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I got literal butterflies writing the kiss! I like this story so much, I hope you still do too :) 
> 
> Comment what you think and vote if you liked it!! 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness! 💛


	12. t w e l v e

Louis woke up with a headache, which was inevitable thinking about how much he drank last night. Aside from that he was also in the middle of scolding himself for letting his chief kiss him.

He could've pushed him away, he would have if he hadn't downed at least 10 shots already. Well, that's what he keeps on telling himself at least.

It's 10 am and he should really get Lucas from Liam and Niall but he's not done spreading his self hatred yet.

After he showered and drank a lot of water he finally got himself in his car to his friends.

~

Harry woke up at 7 like he does every morning and made his breakfast smoothie, he's determined to keep the detective he may have, accidentally, kissed out of his head until at least Monday.

He can do this, he'll just go to the gym in his apartment, work out until his muscles hurt as much as his brain and read a book afterwards. Not hard, not even a little bit.

And he doesn't think about him, well not if you count the moment when he saw the color of the sky and thought about his eyes. Or when the writer of his book wrote a whole paragraph about the characters feelings when they first kissed.

He did not think of the tingling feeling he got not even 24 hours ago, _not at all._

After a self pitied-sigh he got up and decided to go for a walk, a long one that would clear his mind.

It did clear his mind from everything but the soft red lips and the bright blue eyes. The only thing that got stuck in his somewhat empty mind.

He shouldn't have kissed him, he knows he shouldn't have. But does he regret it? _No. Absolutely not._

He envies everyone who got to kiss him before and everyone who'll get to kiss him after yesterday. It's selfish and he admits it, but he doesn't care one bit.

It's going to be rough, working with him, seeing him everyday, knowing how his lips taste but needing to resist the urge.

He can't have relations like that with a detective of his, it's not legal, probably. He never really read the rules, blame his assumption of never wanting to kiss his detectives when he started the job.

He wouldn't even dared to think about something so stupid standing in the way of his dream job.

But here he is, not finding the blue eyed boy anywhere near ' _stupid_ '. He doesn't even crave a relationship, he just craves his touch, he doesn't even know Louis.

He just knows that he feels right. That doesn't mean he _is_ right, _right_?

Being alone with his thoughts was obviously the wrong choice. He breathes in the crisp London air before turning back to his apartment.

Where he can suffer in a comfortable solitude, he always thought he was made to be alone. He has a lifestyle that's just not complementary to a second person.

He wakes up at 7 to go to the gym, he has a job where he risks his life daily, it's definitely not a 9 to 5 and he's been called 'ass' more than by his actual name. _Who wants that?_

He's a sucker for romcoms and well written love romans but those things don't happen in real life. You just meet someone and hope you can stand them until you're both 80. It's all good luck, really.

The concept soulmates makes his stomach churn, who would ever want to mate with his soul?

He watched reruns from friends all night until his eyes were burning enough, they closed by themselves.

~

Monday was a disaster, lightly taken. Harry was in a mood, Louis was avoiding him, Zayn was confused and the case was moving forward quickly.

They had a few testimonies that helped them lots, they're breaking their heads over small details they need to take action the next few weeks.

Tuesday was a bit better. Louis and Harry still didn't look each other's way, Zayn didn't wonder anymore, deciding the case has a greater importance, and they found a few new leads.

Wednesday they were stuck again, and since they needed a third person Harry helped that day. It was awkward at first but after a few hours Louis decided not to care anymore, he was not the one who initiated anything.

Harry was startled when Louis first spoke to him that afternoon but answered, keeping his level of professionalism he worked so hard for.

"Okay, but if we find the relations of Lister with this man, it'd solve a lot," Harry grunts in despair. He would really like to figure this out and go home. Lister being the biggest leader of the cartel.

"Yeah, it would," Louis sighs and puts down his tea. He feels like his blood is slowly transforming in tea today.

"I can't stay late today, I have a dentist appointment," Zayn sighs and checks the clock, it was 5 pm now, already an hour past their normal end of the day.

"I'll stay until I find something," Louis replies, even though he does not want to be left alone with his chief right now, he has to find this lead.

Harry bites his lip, hard. He can practically taste the blood but doesn't stop because only the thought of being alone with Louis makes his muscles tense.

He's been doing so well at avoiding him since Friday.

"Harry?" Zayn asks, wanting to know if he'll stay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stay," Harry nods.

Louis looks down, because the tone of his chief said more than his words. It sounded like he doesn't want to stay, and honestly he gets it, but the audacity to say it like that. It's just plainly rude.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully with some more leads," Zayn waves them goodbye and left the investigation room.

Deafening silence. That's what this is.

Harry is sure Louis can hear his fucking heartbeat from where he's sitting. The room is about 20x9 feet big, the table and their board taking up a lot of space too.

Harry is standing by the board looking over everything again, looking for some missed leads. Louis is rereading a file for the third time.

"I think I have something," Louis sits up a bit straighter.

Harry's head turns out of interest, he walks around the table and stands behind him to look at the file.

"See, these two, pictures of both men around the corner of the cafe they usually meet up, are on the same date meaning they've probably met there," Louis points out.

Harry bows over and looks closer, "That means there would be other footage," Harry says and looks at Louis the same moment Louis looks at him. Their faces just inches apart just like Friday before Harry kissed him.

Harry looks away after a few seconds of staring without any shame and starts rummaging through all the lists of places their suspects has been.

He finds the date and smiles, "Yes, you were right! Good job, Tomlinson," Harry compliment and writes it down on the board.

Louis tries to hide his blush and clears his throat, "Thanks."

After another hour of looking and not finding anything significant Harry sighs and sulks back into his chair. He yanks at his tie and undoes a few of his buttons.

Louis tries to keep his eyes off of his chief, but he makes it hard. It's almost like he's stretching his arms on purpose giving him a view of what appears to be two swallows tattooed on his chest.

"I think we're done for today, we'll get more done tomorrow, awake and fresh."

Louis agrees and walks over to the desk to clean up the mess they made these last few hours. He hates starting a day by organizing yesterday's mess. Harry does the same and starts folding files and laying them in the correct order. He's quite structured as well.

And just when they're about to put away the last one it's like faith decided they didn't fuck enough with them already.

Harry and Louis both reach for it at the same time making Harry grab Louis' hand instead of the brown crusty paper like he was supposed to.

The only problem is Harry didn't pull away immediately which made it terribly awkward. He just stood there for a few seconds admiring how big his hands were comparing to Louis' dainty and small ones.

Louis is trying to register why Harry's hand feels like an electric shock shooting up his spine. He feels it everywhere and it bothers him. He isn't supposed to feel so excited and giddy when his chief touches him. It's just wrong.

Harry coughed and pulled away, regretting his own existence. Why the hell did he do that?

Out of any reaction he could have given he just held Louis' hand, he fucking held it. What is wrong with him.

He's quite flustered and starts picking up some personal stuff to avoid Louis or his own self-destructing train of thoughts, flooding his brains.

He turns around to walk to the door and just when he thought nothing could happen anymore Louis turned around too and he bumped right into him.

Louis appeared shocked when he saw Harry's dilated pupils.

"Fuck it," Harry mutters, it's like god is testing his patience today.

Louis shrieks when Harry drops his stuff on the table and pushed him against the wall. He doesn't have a lot of time to process anything before two lips, he's been secretly craving, are on his, in a matter of seconds.

This time Harry moves his lips and puts his hands on Louis' waist to steady himself and Louis. Louis moans silently and hooks his hands around Harry's neck

Harry's mind feels void the moment his lips touch Louis'. It's like all the worries about avoiding him and not kissing him were gone and will never return.

Louis travels his hand further up until it's tangled in Harry's curls, without realizing it he pulls them, making his chief moan deeply and open his mouth. Louis takes the opportunity to feel Harry's tongue against his own.

As if what he was feeling already wasn't enough another set of butterflies were set loose in his tummy.

Harry tilts his head even more, wanting to taste Louis deeper. He moves on hand from his waist to the small of his back and pulls him closer until his flushed against his own chest.

When they're both out of breath Harry pulls back and rests his head against Louis' for a moment.

"I-" Harry pants, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Louis whispers and looks up at his through his long lashes.

He blinks a few times before realizing what he just said. "I- I mean, I-I'm sorry too," Louis stutters and looks down realizing how close they still are and how his hands are still tangled in his chief's hair.

Harry rubs his thumb against Louis' hip, "Don't be. I take full responsibility."

He gladly does, yet again he doesn't regret one bit but he does feel bad to put Louis in this situation.

When Louis looks up he finds Harry staring at his lips again. Before anything else could happen he pecks Harry's lips quickly, heaving himself on his tippy toes to do so.

After that he lowers his hands, using the moment to feel a few of Harry's chest muscles before pushing him away gently and removing the big hands off his waist where they fitted awfully, perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Louis rushes out before leaving the room with flustered cheeks and slightly tighter pants than before.

Harry stands there, perplex after Louis pecked his lips, it was the first time the boy initiated something and it made him all skittish inside for no apparent reason.

He adjusted his hair Louis pulled at and waited a few minutes to get out of the room, afraid anyone would notice what had just happened.

He got in his car and started smiling at his steering wheel, he felt alive and blissful at that moment. He doesn't dare to use the word happy as it might seem as if he likes the boy when he uses such term. Which is obviously not what's happening.

Physical attraction, that's what it is. But why does it feels like his heart grew three sizes?

Harry chooses not to answer that and enjoy this feeling of whatsoever while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> How are y'all?? I really hope you liked this! I wanted to write a bit more out of Harry's feelings and point of view :)) 
> 
> Please vote if you did and comment what you think of it!! 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness!! 💛


	13. t h i r t e e n

It's like they were building a routine, first they kiss, then they avoid each other until one of them decides to start talking and after that the tension grows again.

Now they're in the second stage, they kissed yesterday and they're back to avoiding each other to the point of ridicule.

Zayn notices, he really does, but he chooses not to ask again, Louis got very defensive last time and Harry just beats around the bush until Zayn gives up.

They've been both antsy too, because the tension will return, it's almost inevitable. Harry has never experienced the kind of tension and neither has Louis. They don't know anything about handling such thing and it shows.

Harry has been seriously questioning his own existence since he's lost control over Louis. He's never lost control over anything.

That's his thing, having control over situations and most important, having control over himself. The main reason the job is a perfect fit is because he's in control of something bigger.

Louis on the other hand, fears a lot of things. He fears that someone will find out and he'll lose his job. But he also fears falling for Harry, it was never his intention to kiss the man. Sure he's handsome but he has been everything but friendly to Louis in the past 2 months.

He can't fall for a person solely for their physical appearance, right? _That's awfully shallow._

He just can't fall for him, he has to start setting boundaries and has to push Harry away the next time. He figures if he won't taste his lips anymore he will stop missing them eventually.

Maybe it's weak to believe that but it's the only thing that makes sense right now.

"Louis, why have you been so in your head lately, mate? You've been distracted all week," Niall points out at their usual Friday dinner.

"I-" Louis sighs, "Something happened that shouldn't have happened."

Both Niall and Liam sit up straighter at that while Louis checks on his toddler with a quick glance. Lucas is still happily watching Mickey Mouse on the tv.

"What happened?" Liam asks concerned.

"Niall, promise me to not be ' _all Niall'_ about this," Louis pleads.

Niall looks offended and covers his chest with his hand, "I don't know what that is, but sure."

Liam scoffs, "Just be mature, it seems serious."

Niall nods, "Yeah, I can see. I'll be serious, I promise."

"Okay," Louis inhales deeply, "Harry kissed me last Friday at the bar."

Liam raises his eyebrows while Niall gapes at him.

"Why did- How did that-"

"We were both drunk, I guess," Louis closes his eyes, "Okay, maybe not that drunk."

"I just- I was thanking him for saving my life and he told me that wasn't necessary. We were standing really close all of the sudden and he asked me if he could 'try something' so I asked 'what?'. And then he just kissed me," Louis says in one breath.

"How was the kiss?" Niall asks, face dead serious.

"Niall!" Both Louis and Liam scold.

"No! I don't mean it like that, I meant how deep was it, was it just a peck or a full on french kiss? If it's a peck it isn't that bad, Lou. I'm sure you could just pretend it didn't happen afterwards," Niall reasons.

"Well, that's the problem. It was just a simple but long peck, but ever since I haven't been able to stop thinking about him and his lips. And then he kissed me again yesterday! And that was certainly not just a peck," Louis rushes out, panicking.

"Calm down, Lou. You're not going to lose your job over this, _he_ kissed _you_ , twice," Liam tries to soothe him.

"Is it even illegal to kiss him? I mean, are there other chiefs who are in a relationship with a detective?" Niall asks.

"I really don't know if this is something illegal, but I'm more worried over the fact that I'm not getting his stupid face out of my thoughts," Louis hits his forehead out of frustration.

"But I also don't want to lose my job if it is illegal, what do I do then? I have Lucas, for god's sake!"

"He kissed you again, that means he can't get you out of his head either," Niall thinks out loud.

"I don't know, Ni. He did say he takes full responsibility," Louis sighs and drops his head on the table.

"So basically you're dealing with a lot of sexual tension between the two of you?" Liam asks.

"Yeah but now we're back to avoiding each other, which doesn't make work any easier since we're on the same case."

"Shit, Lou. Do you think something could come out of this, though?"

"No, absolutely not. He's a dick," Louis lowers his voice, "I swear he's one of the most unbearable people to be around. All he does is yell and be rude to people. The only ones he's been friendly to is Zayn and Lucas. He's complimented me once in these 2 months about my work and it felt so uncomfortable to hear it out of his mouth," Louis rants.

"Are you sure, he seemed very kind and gentle at the grocery store. And it's a miracle how he got Lucas to trust him that soon too," Liam adds.

"I'm very sure and besides, he hates me more than anyone else on our floor. He's always ready to scold me and yells at me for the smallest things."

"Maybe he does that out of frustration 'cause he's drawn to you," Niall shrugs.

"Niall, it's not a fucking romcom, it's real life. He hates me for real."

"I think Niall might be right, who kisses someone they hate?"

"A psychopath."

"Louis!" Liam scolds.

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused, yeah? And scared, I've never craved someone this much and it's coincidentally the person who can't stand me," Louis snaps.

He knows he shouldn't have called Harry a psychopath and even though his chief didn't hear it he does feel kind of guilty since he's been enjoying kissing him just as much.

"I understand, It'll be fine. Just try to stay away as much as possible and don't let it influence your work."

Louis nods, "I'm really trying."

"Papa, otay?" Lucas asks while waddling towards Louis.

"Of course, baby. Is Mickey done playing?" Louis asks in a happy voice while picking him up on his lap.

"Yesh, want cuddwes now, pwease?" Lucas asks around his dummy.

Louis cuddles him closer and kisses his head, "We'll go home soon, to put you in bed."

Lucas just yawns and drops his head on his papa's shoulder.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! 
> 
> Small update and kinda a filler but i still hoped you liked it :) Next update will be a bit more eventful, I promise! x 
> 
> Leave a comment and vote if you liked it!! 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness! 💛


	14. f o u r t e e n

Harry tried and tried and tried and tried. And he succeeded, he hasn't give in to the building tension yet. It's been almost a week and he hasn't even batch an eye towards Louis.

Until, of course, he's late on Thursday and Harry woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"You're late! Again!" Harry raises his voice once his detective enters the small room. He sees Louis face falling the moment the words leave his mouth.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Just 4 minutes."

"Don't undermine me," Harry snaps at his friend.

Zayn purses his lips to keep all the insults inside instead of lashing out like he'd usually do.

Louis tightens his jaw and takes a deep but shakily breath, "I'm sorry, I did arrive in on time, I just had to use the loo, real quick."

"You can't do that at home?" Harry scoffs.

"I left my house an hour ago to bring Luke to my friends and I didn't know I had to ask for your permission to pee," Louis narrows his eyes, challenging his chief. Zayn raises an eyebrow and smirks.

At this point Harry knows Louis is right and he shouldn't have reacted like that but he's losing control over him. He feels it slipping through his fingers and it's so damn aggravating for him.

Harry tightens his grip on the chair and throws him a dirty look, nostrils flaring with anger and frustration. No one here dares to talk back to him like that and he has to admit, it makes him want Louis even more.

_Stupid dysfunctional brains._

Louis sits down without sparing another glance at his chief and starts working, mostly running things by Zayn.

That goes on until the end of the day, Louis ignoring Harry's full existence until the chief actually regrets the way he spoke to his detective this morning.

He feels bad, he's always been a friendly and kind person until he started this job.

Mostly because in his first few years no one took him serious because first of all he's young and second of all he's gay. Once that got out a lot of his male detectives turned towards him, it got so bad he moved from Holmes chapels, his hometown, to London.

With enough luck he got placed in a department with a lot of openminded people. And if they weren't, they respected him anyways because he's been this strict since day one.

He got really lucky when he got to know Zayn a bit better outside of work and could let his walls down. Zayn knows Harry is actually a kindhearted man, but he also gets why he can't let go of his authoritative facade at work.

He understands why he's always on his guard when it comes to his sexuality and when colleagues find out. He tries not to prejudge people but it's hard after everything he's heard and been through.

It's different with Louis though, he's losing control in a totally different way than he normally does.

He's regretting his behavior so much he actually developed a headache.

"Lou, are you joining us again, tomorrow? At the bar?" Zayn asks while cleaning up their daily mess.

"No, I'm not. Can't ask Liam and Niall to babysit every week, that's not fair," He smiles softly.

Zayn nods, "I get that, you're always welcome if you change your mind!"

"I'm think I'm not going either," Harry speaks up while massaging his temples.

Zayn frowns, "Why? You never miss a Friday?"

"I'm just not in the mood, this week. Sorry mate," Harry says before leaving the room.

Zayn shrugs and takes his bag, he'll just call the girl from last time to keep him company then.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Louis waves and leaves the office finally breathing in the crips cold air from outside.

~

"I seriously don't know why I still want to kiss him, Niall. I swear, he's such an asshole, he yelled at me for coming in 4 minutes late! I just went to the bathroom in those 4 minutes!"

Niall snorts, "What a dick. He's hot though, maybe it's just that."

"I hate it," Louis sighs and drops his head in his hands.

"Why don't you and I go out tomorrow?"

Louis lifts his head and frowns, "What?"

"Just like old times? You really need some time to relax, lad," Niall reasons.

"What about Luke?"

"Liam could watch him," Niall shrugs.

"That's not nice for him-" Louis frowns.

"Li!" Niall yells before Louis can say anything else.

"Yes, love?" Liam asks when he walks into the kitchen.

"Could you watch Lukey tomorrow night? Lou needs to go out and I'm willing to sacrifice myself to take him," Niall smirks.

Louis slaps his arm and glares at his friend.

"Of course, no problem," Liam smiles.

"I still can't comprehend you found someone as good as Li. He just goes with whatever bs you say," Louis scoffs.

"Hey, I don't! He's right, you could use some time out," Liam winks at his friend and picks up Lucas who waggled into the kitchen.

"And I think I'm going to bake some cookies tomorrow with this little cookie monster," he tickles the toddlers belly.

Lucas giggles and cheers, "Yesh! Cookies!"

"See, they'll have fun," Niall smiles fondly.

~

"Hey, Z! Niall and I will join you tonight after all, if you're still going," Louis smiles at lunch.

Louis convinced Niall to not go to a club and just get a drink at a bar. He finally decided on the bar Zayn is going too, he figures Niall and him will hit it off and the more the merrier.

"Great, mate! He's the Irish one, right?" Zayn smiles back at him.

"Yeah, he's a loud one, be prepared," Louis chuckles.

"I thought you were a loud one," Zayn teases.

Louis scoffs, "I'm just optimistic and enthusiastic."

"Not when Harry's around," Zayn mutters under his breath.

Fortunately, Louis just pressed on the coffee machine so he didn't hear it.

Harry stayed in his own office throughout the whole day, partly avoiding Louis, partly not in the mood to talk to anyone. He called his mom for dinner tonight because he just needs it.

He needs to be _Harry_ again, the one he's lost the last couple of years. His mom knows he struggles with it. She moved with him to London 4 years ago, when he needed to be transferred.

For two reasons, one, she didn't want her 21 years old living alone in London and two, she knew he needed someone with him to support him.

He's vulnerable when it comes to people not accepting him and she was so scared it was going to happen again in London.

Now, four years later, he's one of the best Chiefs in the city and has earned his respect of almost everyone he works with.

His mom never returned to Holmes Chapels, having a life of her own now, in London. The only one that stayed is Gemma, she was already in a relationship with Michal, who is now the father of her two kids.

~

"Hi, mom," Harry greets and hugs Anne close.

"Oh my sweet boy, it's been too long again," Anne sighs and kisses his cheek before wiping her lipstick off of it.

Harry nods, "You're right, I'm sorry, I've been so busy at work and stuff."

"I know you are, but there's always time to see your mom," Anne scolds her son. He's never too old to be scolded by her.

"I know," Harry looks down and bites his lip.

Anne smiles and reaches out to push back his curls, "You're all forgiven if you let me see those dimples, love. I haven't seen you smile since I've arrived."

Sure, it's been 2 minutes, but she's used to having a happy son.

Harry forces a smile, even though it's not easy at the moment but for his mom he'd do anything.

"Oh boy, let's eat while you tell me who's making you this sad," Anne frowns.

"Wha-"

"I notice when something's up with you, I gave birth to you, for god's sake," Anne rolls her eyes and pulls him further into her house.

Harry frowns, "Why would there be _someone_ who's making me sad?"

"I'm sorry for insinuating," Anne chuckles, "Is it not someone then?"

"I-, Well-" Harry stutters, "You're right."

He sighs and drops down on the couch, "Why are you always right?"

"I'm a mom."

Harry rolls his eyes and sits up again when the oven starts beeping.

"Tell me about him," Anne starts while taking the lasagne out of the oven.

Harry sighs while his mom hands him a plate. "He's one of my detectives, a new one."

Anne looks up in surprise, "Is that.. you know, legal?"

"I don't know, mom," he answers honestly, he still hasn't looked up, because nothing else can happen between the two of them.

"I've kissed him, twice," he cringes, because well, he's telling his mom about someone he's kissed and it's awkward.

"With consent, I hope?" his mom frowns.

"Mom!" He's startled by the question. He never really asked consent but Louis kissed him back, right? _The first time he didn't though, shit._

"I'm just confused, because I need to stop kissing him and it's unprofessional. And I'm losing control," Harry rambles on.

"Honey, you need to think about what you really want because your mouth is telling me you need to stop but your eyes are telling me you don't want to."

Harry stays silent for a bit.

"It's not about what I want though. It's about what's right."

"Love is never about what's right."

"This is not love, mom," Harry scoffs.

"It doesn't matter what it is now, it's about what it could be if you'd open up," Anne says.

"That's the thing, he hates me," Harry answers defeatedly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a total ass, towards everyone at work but especially towards him, mom," Harry fixes his falling curls with his hand.

"And I don't even know why I do it."

"Maybe you're scared of getting to know him because deep down you know you'll like him more than you want to, right now."

Harry let that sink in while eating his food staring down at it instead of facing his mom. He knows she's disappointed in him, he wasn't raised to be that rude and insensitive towards people.

He should apologize to Louis, he's never felt this bad before about being stern to his detectives. It's an internal fight to keep pushing the boy away but Louis doesn't deserve to be part of that fight.

After he and his mom finished he decided he could use a drink after all since he's been doing all this self reflection today.

He sends Zayn a quick texts telling him he was coming and made his way towards the bar.

~

Niall was wasted, long gone, Louis on the other hand was a bit tipsy. Zayn was having a lot of fun getting to know the drunk Irish man and forgot he even invited the girl from last week.

Louis rolled his eyes when Niall showed Zayn the second time how he could empty a pint in a record time.

"Louiss, why aren't ya drinkin' mate?" Niall slurs and puts an arm around his friend.

"I am, you dumbass," Louis shoots back, laughing, and waves his cocktail in front of him.

Niall puts his hands up as a defense and backs away, "Jus' askin', my friend," he stumbles towards Zayn again and starts blabbering again.

Zayn being intoxicated enough to keep on listening to him.

Louis stared at his cocktail and wondered why he wasn't having this much fun right now. It seemed like Niall was doing what he was supposed to be doing, let loose and forget everything.

He's been sitting here for three hours, semi-tipsy, trying to get into the right mood but all he wants to do is go home and cuddle with his son.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice, deeper than the average and familiar to Louis asks.

Louis looks up into the green eyes, he may or may not have been thinking about all night, and shakes his head.

"It isn't," He clears his throat and sips his cocktail to distract him from doing anything awkward.

Harry sits down on the bar stool and taps his fingers against the bar.

"I-"

"Why-"

They both chuckle awkwardly and Harry does a sign for him to go first.

"Why are you here, thought you weren't in the mood?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you here, thought you couldn't fix a babysitter?" Harry shots back with a small smirk.

"Touché," Louis nods and sips his pink drink again.

Harry watches him intently and tries to figure out why he can't look away.

"What were you going to say?"

Harry hums in confusion.

"Before. You were trying to say something."

"Oh, I- uh, can I talk to you outside, actually?" Harry rushes out without thinking.

Louis looks surprised but nods, "Sure."

He follows Harry through the loud crowd and shivers a bit from the cold and anticipation that's racing through his body.

Once they're a bit further from anyone else Harry clears his throat, "Uh- I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did."

Louis looks up, again in surprise.

"I've been an ass from the moment you came working with us and not only that, I've acted very unprofessional on several occasions ," Harry's cheek fluster at his own last words.

"I shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere and put you in that position. I hope you didn't see it as me, a superior, taking advantage of you, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable," Harry looks at the floor and shuffles on his feet.

Louis processes Harry's words for a moment, a silence falling over the two of them.

"You didn't," Louis rasps out.

Harry looks up with a confused look on his face, his eyebrow raised and his forehead crinkled.

"Thanks for apologizing but you didn't make me uncomfortable nor did it feel like you took advantage of me," Louis almost whispers, afraid someone will hear.

"I did feel confused because you act like you hate me one moment and the other one you kiss me," Louis looks away and blinks his eyes.

"I-," Harry stutters and breathes in to find his words, "I don't hate you."

He has to choose now, between speaking the truth and risking his professionalism or lying and keeping Louis as far as possible out of his life.

He hears his mom's word running through his mind, _he's afraid to let him close and actually like him._

"I think I've been an asshole because I wanted you to stay away from me and hate me," He mumbles, but loud enough for Louis to hear.

The smaller boy crosses his arms from the cold breeze and tries to figure out what it means.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

Harry takes off his coat and puts it around Louis' shoulders, chuckling when the boy basically disappears in the fabric.

"Thanks."

"You're so small."

Louis scoffs and looks up, "You're just a giant, give me a break!"

Harry laughs and coughs when Louis smile turns into a frown again.

"Why do you want me to stay away from you?"

"You know why."

Louis looks away and nods, "I do, but it's hard."

"I know," Harry admits.

"Maybe we should make a deal to just not speak to each other unless it's work and avoid being in a room alone from now on," Louis lowers his voice.

He really doesn't want to stay away from the curly headed man in front of him. He wants everything but that, but maybe this is for the best.

Harry frowns deeply, "I- I don't want to."

Louis cocks his head to a side and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He's speechless.

"What do you want to do, then?"

Harry looks up and locks their eyes intensely.

" _I want to kiss you_ ," He says above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> I know it's rude of me to end it like this, I'm very sorry but I had to :) 
> 
> Hope you still like the story! Please comment what you think and vote if you liked it!! 
> 
> Stay safe and TPWK!! 💛


	15. f i f t e e n

_"What do you want to do, then?"_

_Harry looks up and locks their eyes intensely._

_"I want to kiss you," He says above a whisper._

Louis swallows thickly and looks away again.

"I'm sorry, I have to stop doing this," Harry bites his lip and looks at the dark sky above them

He sighs and looks down again, blue eyes already focused on him.

"It's just, you're just-"

Harry's words are cut off by Louis' lips against his, the sweet lingering taste of the pink cocktail, Louis drank before, spreading on his tastebuds as his tongue explores Louis' mouth.

Louis grips Harry shirt tightly to pull him closer before his hands find their way back to his chief's curls.

Harry moans and grabs Louis' waist with his one hand and caresses his cheek with the other one.

Louis pulls back and pecks his lips softly one more time, "You're just, too."

Harry chuckles and looks around once he noticed they just kissed in a public space, fortunately it's a cold November night and no one is out.

He turns his gaze back to Louis, bumps his nose softly with his' and smiles, "Can you come with me?"

Louis raises an eyebrow and glances at the bar his friends are in.

"Niall is pretty drunk though.."

"Ask Zayn to get him home."

Louis looks up again in the green, pleading eyes and nods instantly. He'd do everything to spend a few more moments staring at them.

"I will, are you waiting here. Did Zayn see you?" Louis asks, he's worried their friend will find out, he's quite smart. And he's a detective, shouldn't take long before he does, Louis figures.

"No, I don't think so, he was caught up with Niall."

Louis hums and takes off the coat, shivering when he loses the comfortable heat.

Harry takes the coat and pulls him in one more time for a kiss, "Make it fast."

"I will," Louis answers and moves back into the bar.

Harry feels like he's lost all the strength to fight his urges and it feels good. He doesn't care anymore what will happen, he doesn't care if it's unprofessional, he just wants to live in the moment. With Louis.

He knows he can, right now at least.

Louis sees Niall still talking to Zayn while the latter is laughing about almost every word.

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling very well, I'm taking a taxi home," Louis interrupts them.

"You sure to go alone when you're not well?" Zayn asks while Niall frowns.

"C'mon Tommo! You should be drunk and dancing!"

"I'm fine, sorry Niall. Next time, I promise," He hugs his best friend.

"Can you please make sure Niall gets home after this? I'll text you the address," Louis asks Zayn, concerned about his drunk friend.

"Of course, Lou. I'll drive with him, no problem at all, I think he'll be able to entertain me," Zayn chuckles.

"I'm sure he will," Louis laughs and pats his back.

"Thanks and see you later!"

Zayn waves at him and goes back to his conversation with Niall while Louis leaves.

The moment he got outside Harry gave him his coat back and led him towards his car. Louis thanks him again and cuddles back into the warmth.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks once he's in Harry's car.

"You'll see," Harry smirks and looks at him sideways.

"I'm not good with surprises," Louis whines.

Harry rolls his eyes, "I'm sure Luke would be more mature about it than you are right now."

"Don't expect that, he's got my genes," Louis winks.

"I noticed," Harry hums.

Louis smiles, "Did you?"

"Yeah, same eyes, same nose, same frown even," Harry chuckles.

Louis laughs, "Yeah, I have to work on the sassiness he inherited."

Harry shakes his head, "It's cute."

Louis blushes and looks out of his window, noticing they're leaving city.

"Are you taking me to the woods to kill me, Styles?"

"I have to disappoint you, that'll be next time."

"So there'll be a next time," Louis states with a smile.

"If you want to, yes," Harry blushes and takes a turn, taking advantage of it to look the other way.

Louis smiles, "I probably will."

Harry hums, "Call me Harry by the way."

"Okay, Harry," Louis tries it.

Harry smiles at the way Louis says it, it rolls of his tongue like it's made for him to say it.

~

Harry parks the car in a small parking and turns the engine off.

"Where the hell are we," Louis scoffs and looks around, he doesn't see much in the dark of the night.

Harry opens his door and walks around to open Louis' door, "C'mon then."

Louis takes his hand and walks with him towards a lightened path. At the end of it a small bench is placed and it looks over London, giving a beautiful view.

"Wow," Louis gasps and looks around.

"It's my favorite spot," Harry tells him and sits on the bench, gently pulling Louis with him.

"How did you find it?"

Harry chuckles, "I had a murder case right there," He points at a bush a bit further down the hill.

Louis laughs, "Quite the romantic, are you?"

Harry purses his lips and nods.

He's not though, he doesn't even remember his last date, must've been in high school, or something. He's only ever had hookups the last few years, never been interested enough in people to get to know them.

And people don't tend to like him, of course.

"It feels like you're big out here, like you mean something. Just because everyone down there seems small,"Harry says

"Yet at the same time I feel small because I'm mostly all alone here."

Louis turns his head to look at him, "I get that."

"You do?" Harry turns and looks at Louis.

Louis nods and looks at the city again, "I do."

"How did you knew you wanted to be a chief?" Louis asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I wanted to be a detective first, but further along the years I noticed I needed to be in control of something to feel sane. I felt like I had too little control over other things in my life at that point, I guess."

Louis hums and looks at him, "Makes sense."

"Why did you wanted to be a detective?"

Louis sighs, "I grew up in Doncaster, where the crime rate is kinda high. So, I saw a lot of things happen to people that I wanted to prevent other people from."

"Why'd you move to London?"

Louis chuckles, "I'm gay and accidentally knocked up my, former, best friend on a drunken night. Small town with a lot of gossiping, I didn't want to raise my son feeling like he's a scandal."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "Don't you miss it?"

"No, not really. I'm glad I got my mom out of there too," Louis replies.

Harry hums and turns to look forward again.

"Your accent isn't from London either, is it?"

"No, Holmes Chapels, Chersire."

"Never been there, sounds small."

"And conservative," Harry inhales the crisp air deeply and squirms a bit at the thought.

Louis gets it and nods, "That sucks. Do you miss it?"

"Some of it, I went back a few times to visit my sister."

"That's nice," Louis shivers right after saying it.

Harry hooks his arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer.

Louis looks up and finds Harry already looking at him, he reaches forward and connects his cold lips with Harry's, surprisingly, warm ones.

Harry pulls back when he feels Louis' nose against his cheek.

"We should head back, your nose is freezing off," he chuckles.

Louis laughs, "We probably should."

~

"This is it," Louis points when they arrive at his flat.

Harry looks at it and nods, "I'll see you on Monday?"

Louis looks at him and nods too, "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," Harry murmurs while contemplating wether he should kiss Louis or not. He's craving to feel him one more time.

He doesn't know what today even was. Was it a date? _It couldn't be, because he doesn't date, but what if Louis thought it was?_

"Are you mad?" Louis asks carefully when he sees Harry's frown.

It takes Harry out of his thoughts, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just confused."

"Why?"

"I just- this- this wasn't a date, right?" Harry asks.

Louis looks outside and sighs, "We can't date."

Although it was the answer Harry was wishing for he still couldn't ignore the pain shooting through his chest when Louis said those words.

"Right."

"Harry, I-"

"No. Don't worry, you're right. We can't date and even if we could, I don't do dating."

Harry sees a flash of emotion flying though Louis' eyes, even though he doesn't know which one it is he guesses it's hurt.

"Good to know," Louis swallows and takes off Harry's coat.

Harry's heart keeps on telling him to not let him go but his body makes zero effort to stop him. He just watches as he leaves, jaw tightening when he feels like he's losing control yet again.

This time not over someone else but over _himself. His feelings._

He jumps when Louis slams the door and tighten his fists when the urge of stopping him is getting too strong.

"Fuck it," He mutters and opens his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm sorry I keep quitting my chapters like this, it's not fully on purpose haha :) 
> 
> I hope you liked this, the story is going a bit different than I expected but I'm just going with what is coming out of my brain I guess. 
> 
> Please comment what you think and vote if you liked it!! 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness💛


	16. s i x t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS CEO, WBK RIGHT??!!!! I'm soooo proud and happyy!! Anyways enjoy the chapter!!

Louis opens his front door and is ready to spend the night cursing himself for going with Harry when a hand grips his wrist and turns him around abruptly. 

Louis shrieks but Harry is quick to shut his mouth with his own. The detective eased into the kiss after a few seconds and pulled Harry inside, keeping their lips slotted together. 

After a few minutes Louis pulls away and pushes Harry back. 

"We can't do this", he pants out and keeps his hand on Harry's chest to create a certain distance. 

Harry looks down and grips Louis hand in his', just because he wanted to touch him somehow. 

"I don't even know what this is," Louis adds while swallowing thickly, looking at their locked hands. 

"I know", Harry replies weakly, "I don't know either, but it just- it feels so good, Louis." 

It doesn't make sense and Harry knows it, but somehow Louis understands and feels the same urges traveling through his veins. 

Louis sighs and squeezes his hand softly, "I know, but it obviously doesn't mean anything to you so let's not risk our jobs on whatever this is." 

Harry closes his eyes, trying to avoid Louis from knowing how those few words affected him. 

"You're right."

Louis bites his lip at the response, he wished Harry would've told him different. He wished he was wrong and Harry did care, but he clearly doesn't. 

"Goodnight," Louis whispers, slowly sliding his hand out of Harry's grip. 

Before he could pull back entirely Harry brought back his hand and kissed it softly, "Goodnight." 

He returned to his car and drove off without looking back, he couldn't look back. He would've gone back to Louis and told him it did mean something to him. 

~

"I fucked up, Liam."

Louis went over to his best friends' house first thing in the morning to talk about everything last night happened. He needed some advice to deal with expected tension that will be hanging between him and his boss. 

Liam peered over Louis' shoulder to check if Lucas' heard his father say that curse word and sighed in when he saw the toddler was still fixating on the tv. 

"What happened? You never curse with Luke in the room," Liam whispers the last part with a concern gaze. 

Louis sighs and buries his head into his hands, "It's Harry." 

"Weren't you out with Niall and that Zayn lad?" 

"At first, yeah- Did Niall get here safely?" He interrupts himself when he remembers asking Zayn to take care of him. 

"Yeah, Zayn helped him get a taxi and even drove here with him," Liam chuckles when he thinks about the state his boyfriend arrived in. 

"He was pretty pissed, huh?" 

"Understatement, I'm happy his puking didn't wake Lucas," Liam scrunches his nose. 

Louis chuckles before realizing he still has to tell him about the Harry-part of the night. 

"Harry arrived at 11-ish, I guess," Louis sighs. 

After telling him everything happened Liam's mouth hangs slightly open with disbelief. 

"So you sort of turned him down?" 

"What else was I supposed to do, Li? He said he wasn't interested in dating, hence it would be pure sexual," Louis lowers his voice significantly at the last part. 

"In my opinion you did the right thing, it's not worth risking your job for. He's hot and all that but you still have your son to take care of, which inquires having a stable income," Liam reassures him. 

"I know, yeah, I did the right thing," Louis says, still sounding unsure. 

Liam bites his lip, "You don't seem to believe it yourself, Lou." 

"I'm just so confused, it's hard to believe but I actually had a great time at the hill. He seemed so different, as if he cared," Louis cringes at his own words. 

"It's not that hard to believe, actually. I do think he cares, from what I've heard he seems scared of commitment."

"Who isn't?" 

"Can't argue with that." 

Louis sighs again and slumps back in his seat, "What if everything's going to be awkward from now on? What if he acts like nothing has happened and goes back to being an asshole?" 

"That would show a lot about his personality. If he does, he'd be a major dick and I'd be happy that you dodged any kind of relations with him." 

Louis hums and turns to look at his son, smiling when he sees how fixated he is on Mickey Mouse. 

"Can I tell Niall about all this?"

Louis purses his lips, "Well, I know you can't keep anything from each other and he's find out anyways, so yeah. If he starts romanticizing this whole situation, please stop him, though."

"Of course, as much as I can," Liam rolls his eyes.

Louis chuckles, "Thank you. For listening and helping me out with Lukey." 

"You're very welcome, I had the best time with my favorite monkey," Liam smiles. 

Lucas looks up and gives Liam a toothy grin, nodding fiercely.

"What did you do with uncle Li, baby?" Louis asks in an exciting voice. 

"Made lots of cookies, papa! And we played wif my blocks!" 

"Did you, now?" 

Lucas waddled to his papa and climbed on his lap, "Yeah!" 

"That's great, love. Now what do we tell Uncle Li after such fun times?" 

"Fank you!" He cheers and lunges over to kiss his uncles cheek. 

Liam smiles widely and kisses his forehead in response, "You're very welcome, monkey. Next time you sleep over we're making chocolate brownies, how does that sound?" 

"Yay! Papa when nex' time?" 

Louis chuckles and cuddles his toddler closer, "I don't know, baby. We'll see."

Lucas seemed satisfied with that answer and moved back to the couch to watch his cartoons again. 

~

Harry couldn't sleep, he lied awake all night thinking about how Louis rejected him. It's his fault, though. 

He was quick to discard the idea of dating. Why does this affect him this much, then? Why does it feel like he closed a door he wasn't supposed to close? 

Even though his brain tells him he did the right thing, his heart is not offering him any peace with the decision. 

The Louis-urge won't go away, he's sure about that. Yes he's named it. 

The itch in his fingers, desperately wanting to feel Louis' skin. The tingle in his lips, reminiscing their last kiss. The words laying on the tip of his tongue, all the things he wants to tell the blue-eyed boy. 

It makes him wonder if he's made a mistake. Even though he'd been reluctant about dating for a few years now, Louis is different. 

He's never had a fucking urge towards a person before. 

He groans and buries himself into his pillows. He just wants a few hours of sleep, his brains need to be shut down, urgently. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! 
> 
> I'm sorry you had to wait this long, I was a bit stuck with both of my stories :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment and vote if you want to !! 
> 
> 💛STAY SAFE AND TREAT PEOPLE WITH KINDNESS! 💛

**Author's Note:**

> LNew fanfic, ayyy! 
> 
> I got this Idea and just started writing, I don't know if this is any good :) 
> 
> I also don't know anything about the police system in England, I only know the Belgian system.. Please don't ask too many questions about it idk what im doing as usual 
> 
> alsoo Lucas is in the picture above, I gave him curls because that's soooo cuteeee :) and he still looks a bit like harry then 
> 
> hope you enjoyed ! 💛


End file.
